Everybody Loves Hermione
by stuffbylouie
Summary: Love potion can improve your social life and seriously damage your health! This is a story about the boys in Hermione's life, and how one boy in particular...
1. Introduction

****

EVERYBODY LOVES HERMIONE

_Love potion can improve your social life - and seriously damage your health! __This is a story about the boys in Hermione's life, and how one boy in particular will come to realise what he's known all along._

* * *

This is my fic's third and hopefully, final face-lift (sorry, it's a little addicted to plastic surgery). I hope you enjoy the new and improved Everybody Loves Hermione. If you do, brighten my day and drop me a review (does that rhyme?). It's officially Harry/Hermione, but includes other ships as well. There will be a sequel, and I update regularly.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. I do however, own the Aphora Bewitching Potion and the _volucris bovine_. Yay!

* * *

**CHAPTERS:**

**1.**

**Dumped**

**Love Potion**

**Ginny's Love Potion?**

**2.**

**The Aphora Bewitching Potion**

**Krummed**

**Hermione Makes Love**

**3.**

**Krum Loves Hermione?**

**All Krummed Out**

**Harry? Malfoy? Harry? Malfoy?**

**4.**

**Detention**

**Pumpkin Juice**

**5.**

**The Beginning**

**Breakfast with Ron**

**First Comes Harry**

**6.**

**Then Comes Malfoy**

**Harry Loves Hermione?**

**Malfoy Knows**

**7.**

**Bound Forever**

**Ron Loves Hermione?**

**Harry & Malfoy's Deal**

**8.**

**Ron Makes Love**

**Malfoy Loves Hermione?**

**Ginny Visits Hermione**

**Tea**

**9.**

**It's Raining Boys!**

**Proposals**

**10.**

**Dumbledore's Confession**

**Fiancées**

**Realisation**


	2. Chappie One

Why can't I stop thinking about it? _Hermione thought desperately, staring up at the roof of her four-poster bed._

**

* * *

**

Dumped

Harry Potter and the gang have returned to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for their fifth year. Hermione Granger, who was meant to spend the holidays with a certain Bulgarian Seeker, never ended up going. Why not? Well, take a look at Krum's 'krummy' letter…

Dear Hermione,

_I'm sorry, but you can no longer visit me in Bulgaria. I know this is unexpected, but I'm involved with someone else now and would not want to inconvince you. I really enjoyed our time at Hogwarts, and hope we can remain friends. Also, thank you for your hospital…_

'Hospital?' Hermione said to herself, cutting off for the moment. 'Oh, you mean "hospitality", don't you? Moron...'

..._and for the Butterbeer you so kindly delivered. _

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Viktor Krum_

Hermione had read this letter one too many times over the holidays. Knowing this time should certainly be the last, she bitterly screwed it up, reached for her wand and pronounced _'incendio'._

'_Humph_! Friends indeed,' she uttered snootily, happily watching Krum's letter burn. 'What a waste of time! And all that Butterbeer I sent him, just because he said they didn't supply it in Bulgaria! Never again, I swear.'

**  
Love Potion**

Later that evening, when the school was seated to dinner in the Great Hall…

'QUIET! Quiet please! I have an important announcement to make,' commanded Professor McGonagall, standing up at the teacher's table. 'A very serious matter has come to my attention. It seems _someone_ in this school has made or acquired an illegal potion!'

Her eyes momentarily fix on Fred and George at the Gryffindor table, but they appear to know nothing. If anything, they look rather insulted.

'To be precise,' she continued, 'it's a love potion.'

Giggling and snickering immediately erupted from the students around the Hall. Professor McGonagall, however, looked as though giggling or snickering was the last thing on her mind.

'Love potions,' she said gravely, 'as _humorous_ as some of you may think, are very dangerous. Not to mention strictly forbidden! A younger student is in the hospital wing as I speak. I urge anyone, who has any information, to notify a teacher immediately. In doing so, you can expect an added one hundred points to your house. Thank you.'

Professor McGonagall sat back down, prompting the Hall into chatter again. Giggling and snickering also, predictably, ensued. At the Gryffindor table, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George had grouped together.

'Can you believe she thinks _we're_ making love potions?' said Fred, outraged.

'I know,' agreed George, equally outraged. 'As if _we_ need a potion to get girls! What about our striking good looks?'

'And our wittingly charming personalities?'

Harry, Ron and Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the twins, who didn't stay and chat with them for long. They soon left to join their friend Lee Jordan, thus spreading their outrage further, and leaving the other three to themselves.

'Love potion?' said Ron ridiculously, managing to speak and shove turkey into his mouth at the same time. 'Who'd be thick enough to use a love potion? Pass the cranberry sauce, Harry.'

Harry shrugged and passed the cranberry sauce. Hermione on the other hand, was suddenly angry.

'Well, perhaps this person really liked somebody, and found out they didn't like them back, Ron!'

'Yeah but - '

She started to speak very fast…

'And this would make you feel quite rejected when the person you were meant to invest your summer with suddenly cancels with absolutely no regard for your plans whatsoever, and _then_ has the nerve to write a letter saying, "sorry, I'm involved with someone else now. I haven't _inconvinced_ you, HAVE I?" '

With that, Hermione stabbed her fork into her turkey and stormed out of the Hall. A number of people looked up to watch her go, distracted from their dinner. Fred muttered something about 'the turkey not being half bad'. Ron and Harry exchanged odd looks. Ron was the first to comment.

'Is it just me, or do you get the feeling Hermione's upset about something?'

'Yeah,' said Harry, glancing at her empty seat. 'I don't think she went to Krum's for holidays. He must've broken it off.'

'_Really_?' said Ron, a little too excitedly. Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

'I…I mean, it's probably for the best, you know,' he added, toning down the excitement. 'Long distance relationships, they never work out. Hermione would soon tire of sending letters to Bulgaria all the time. Not to mention all the owls she'd have to use…'

'Right, of course,' said Harry, not sounding very convinced.

'I'm serious!'

'Okay!'

Once dinner finished, all students casually dispersed back to their dormitories. But what would an end to a meal be without a verbal attack from Malfoy?

'Feeling glum, Potter?' he said, blocking Harry on the way out. 'Isn't the love potion working?'

'What are you talking about, Malfoy?' said Harry, glowering.

'By the looks of things, Granger left dinner early with her knickers in a knot. What's the matter? Are you and your girlfriend _still_ having issues since last year? May I suggest couples therapy?'

It was then that Ron decided to intervene. 'Shut it, Malfoy! Harry and Hermione are just friends!'

Malfoy snickered. 'Oh, what's the matter Weasley? Jealous?'

As was typical, Ron's ears burned bright red.

'Hey, Potter! Maybe you could lend the _weasel_ some love potion. Hell, it's the only way he'll ever get a girl to notice him.'

Harry restrained Ron just in time, before he launched an attack right under the teacher's noses.

'Come on, Ron,' he said, directing his friend away. 'We don't need to put up with this.'

Needless to say, Malfoy was left looking quite pleased with himself.

**  
Ginny's Love Potion?**

Meanwhile, Hermione had already made her way back to Gryffindor quarters. She was in the girl's dormitories when she could've sworn she heard crying coming from Ginny's room...

'Hello?' she said in a low voice, knocking tentatively on Ginny's door. 'Ginny, is that you?'

The door opened slightly. Ginny peeped out, tears lining her face.

'Her - Hermione?'

'Can I come in?'

Slowly, Ginny opened the door wider and let Hermione through. They both sat down on Ginny's bed, which was littered with used tissues and a half-empty tissue box.

'What's the matter?' asked Hermione.

Ginny's lower lip started to wobble. 'I - I'm - I'm going to be expelled!' she cried, sobbing hopelessly.

'Oh dear,' said Hermione, handing Ginny a new tissue. 'Come on now, calm down. Why do you think you're going to be expelled?'

Ginny sniffed. 'Can you keep a secret Hermione?'

'Of course I can.'

After taking a moment to blow her nose, Ginny continued.

'You know how Professor McGonagall said someone was using a love potion? Well…'

Hermione's jaw fell open.

'Ginny you...you didn't? _You_ made a love potion?'

'I didn't make it!' she retorted, eyes flooding. 'I - I found it. I di - didn't think it would get so out of h - hand, I swear! All I wanted was for Ha - Harry to like me! Please don't tell anyone Hermione, my m - mum would kill me if she knew!'

Breaking down, Ginny flopped her head onto Hermione's shoulder and wailed.

'There, there, it's all right,' said Hermione soothingly, patting Ginny on the head. 'Ginny, please calm down. I won't tell anyone, but you have to promise not to do this sort of thing again! Where on earth did you find a love potion anyway?'

'My m - mum had a bottle of it already made a - at home,' she said, looking up. 'I found it hidden in a cupboard during the holidays.'

Hermione nodded, and was then struck with a rather alarming thought.

'Ginny, you haven't put Harry on this love potion…have you?'

'No,' Ginny replied. 'No, I never did. Thank god.'

_Thank god indeed _Hermione thought, and was eased slightly

'So, do you have any potion left?'

Regaining some of her composure, Ginny wiped her tears and stood up. She went over to her school bag and pulled out a smallish, round bottle of iridescent pink liquid and passed it to Hermione.

'There,' said Ginny. 'You keep it.'

'Why?'

Ginny eyed the potion in Hermione's hand apprehensively, as if it were about to explode.

'I can't bring myself to get rid of it. Once I used the potion, it kind of possessed me. It's hard to explain. But you're a lot stronger then I am. Please Hermione, just keep it away from me!'

Hermione held the potion up to her face for closer inspection. It was _so_ bright. A pleasant tingling sensation swept through her whole body…her stomach fluttered…

'Hermione?'

Ginny was looking at her funnily.

'Ah, right!' said Hermione, recovering from her reverie. 'Well Ginny, I hope you learned a lesson from all this. And don't worry, I'll dispose of the potion immediately.'

With the potion carefully concealed under her robes, Hermione left Ginny's room and hurried back to her own. Once there, she proceeded to hide the potion under her bed, after which she changed into a white night-dress and said goodnight to her roommates.

But Hermione couldn't sleep.

All through the night, she tossed and turned, counted Hippogriffs, tried sleeping at the other end of the bed, but it was no use. She couldn't stop thinking about the stupid potion!

_Why can't I stop thinking about it?_ Hermione thought desperately, staring up at the roof of her four-poster bed. It was hopeless. She'd never get to sleep at this rate.

'I have to find out more.'

On that thought, Hermione quietly slipped out of bed. Collecting Ginny's potion and some school things, she put on her bed robe and headed for the library as soundlessly as she could.


	3. Chappie Two

**'It's not getting to you is it?'**

**'Is what getting to me?'**

**'The potion!'**

* * *

**The Aphora Bewitching Potion**

On arriving at the library, Hermione realised there would be no books on love potions in the regular sections. So, after managing to break into the restricted section with surprising ease, she soon found something that could help her. It was a heavy, red book entitled_ A Wizards and Witches Guide to Love Made Easy._

Lugging the book in her arms, Hermione moved to a near by table and set to work. It didn't take long for her to discover the potion Ginny used was called an 'Aphora Bewitching Potion'. Hermione wrote the following notes with her quill:

_1. The Aphora Bewitching Potion has existed for centuries, apparently created by the goddess Aphrodite, who used the potion to enchant all of mankind into worshipping her._

Hermione smiled to herself. 'Sounds like a potion Malfoy wouldn't mind getting his hands on.'

_2. Glowing pink in its pure form, the Aphora Bewitching Potion turns to the colour and texture of whatever other liquid it's mixed with. For example, if mixed with water it will turn clear, as well as taking on the taste and smell of water (as it would with any other drink)._

_3. The person you want to bewitch into loving you must drink something containing at least a teaspoon of the original potion. _

4. Note: you must kiss a single red rose and mix it in with the original potion to 'bound' the potion to yourself alone. Also note: if someone else has already bounded themselves to an Aphora Bewitching Potion mixture, simply re-boil it and add your own kissed rose to make it yours.

_5. Warning! The Aphora Bewitching Potion can be hazardous to your new admirer in the long term (especially if he or she is in competition with someone else for your affections). Potion relapse can often occur. Make a future note of the counter-potion (page 561).  
_  
_6. Second Warning! Beware the one who bounds themselves to (or even looks at) the Aphora Bewitching Potion. Its powers can cause you to become desperate for love and romance at any cost - and from more then one person at a time._

Hermione read the last point over again. 'Well, that certainly won't to happen to me.'

But then, Hermione had a disturbing revelation…or two…

'Hang on…then, why am I researching this love potion when I should have disposed of it already? And _what_ am I doing recklessly sneaking into the library after hours? This isn't me!'

Indeed, Hermione felt very little like Hermione all of a sudden. Ginny's potion was in front of her on the desk, glowing like a beacon. At least it came in handy as a reading light. Though, as Hermione stared at it, all she could think about was Krum.

'I must get Krum back...no wait, what am I saying?'

Seeing it was now close to midnight, Hermione resolved to end this unexpected trip to the library promptly. She hid the book _A_ _Wizards and Witches Guide to Love Made Easy_ somewhere where it could be easily retrieved again, while half-promising herself to dispose of the potion first thing tomorrow.

**  
Krummed**

Morning dawned. Hermione had hardly slept, and forced herself awake. All she thought of, for practically the entire night, was Krum: his surly face and thick eyebrows glowering at her every time she closed her eyes. True, Hermione was angry when Krum dumped her, but more so out of principal then anything. She'd never fancied him in the way he fancied her. Feeling very confused and drowsy, Hermione dressed and slumped her way down to breakfast in the Great Hall. Harry and Ron were already seated. Harry guessed something was wrong the moment she sat down.

'Hermione, are you okay?'

She didn't respond, so Ron waved his hand stupidly in her face.

'Hello? Is Hermione Granger home, or is her brain out for a walk in the grounds?'

Hermione refocused, slightly.

'Huh?'

Harry was looking at her, worried. Then Ron spoke again, raising his voice, as if she were going deaf, 'Harry asked if you're feeling okay. You look exhausted! You weren't up all night studying, were you?'

But Hermione was gone again, her mind racing…

****

'Krum…Krum…get Krum!'

'Krum…'

'What?' Harry and Ron said together.

Hermione shook her head, trying to focus.

'I mean…oh, crumbs! Yes I was studying all night when I should've been sleeping. You know me, always busy!'

****

'Krum…Krum…must get Krum!'

'Well, just don't do it again. You're acting kind of funny,' said Harry, sneaking Ron a concerned look. Ron chuckled.

'More like hilarious if you ask me!'

After breakfast, they were unavoidably cornered by Malfoy – again.

'Here they come!' Malfoy announced to the Hall. 'Somebody pull out a red carpet for Hogwarts' most famous love triangle!'

'Shut up, Malfoy!' said Harry and Ron automatically.

Meanwhile, Hermione…

****

'Krumkrumkrumkrumkrumkrum!'

'Krum…krum…'

'What are you muttering, Granger?' said Malfoy spitefully, squinting his eyes at her.

But Hermione was too preoccupied with 'Krum' to even notice Malfoy was there. Krum's name pounded louder and louder in her ears...her frustration climaxed…she couldn't take it anymore!

****

'KRUMKRUMKRUMKRUMKRUMKRUM!'

'JUST GET OUT OF MY HEAD ALREADY!' Hermione yelled, loosing all control.

Everyone leaving the Hall stopped to stare at Hermione in shock. She was just standing there, holding her head together, as if it were about to split open. Malfoy, who didn't know what was going on, found it amusing none the less.

'Get out of your head did you say? I know I'm good looking, but come off it Granger! I suggest you get over me fast because I wouldn't be caught dead with a rotten little Mudblood like you.'

'Watch your mouth, Malfoy!' warned Harry, stepping forward. Ron stepped forward too, scowling.

'Yeah! And what do you mean 'good looking?' Bloody hell Malfoy, if your head gets any bigger it will turn into a planet! We'll be able to study it in Astronomy.'

Harry and the surrounding Gryffindor's broke into laughter. Malfoy clenched a fist, looking as if nothing would give him more pleasure then to hit Ron square in the nose, but the teachers were too close by. Instead, he sufficed himself with giving Ron a death stare and pushed past them. Harry went to speak to Hermione, but she'd disappeared. She'd slipped away into the Entrance Hall, consumed in manic thoughts of 'Krum'. Her little outburst did little to cure her of him.

Then someone called her name…

'Hermione!'

It was Ginny.

'Did you get rid of it yet?'

Hermione suddenly thought with a panic, _of course! I was supposed to get rid of the potion!_

'Hermione?'

'Sorry? Oh, yes,' said Hermione, attempting to sound normal. 'I was just on my way to dispose of the potion now.'

'What?' said Ginny, clearly dismayed. 'But you said last night you were going to get rid of the potion immediately!'

'I was very tired Ginny, I had a lot on my mind! And it's called an Aphora Bewitching Potion, by the way. I did some research…'

'Research? Hermione, you're not supposed to do research on it!'

'I know, I know! I couldn't help myself. You know what I'm like.'

Skepticism twitched into Ginny's face. 'It's not getting to you is it?'

'Is what getting to me?'

'The potion!'

Hermione made an exasperated sound.

'Ginny, I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about! Honestly, I was going straight to my room now to dispose of it swiftly.'

'You promise?'

'Of course I promise!'

**KRUMKRUMKRUMKRUMKRUMKRUM!**

**  
Hermione Makes Love**

But Hermione couldn't do it.

Staring at the potion in her room, she couldn't bring herself to throw it away. In her hand was the one thing that would make Krum love her again! Of course, she didn't fully understand _why_ she wanted him to love her again, but before that could be pondered on further, she found herself running up to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom with a miniature cauldron, the potion, her school bag and her wand. She also made a detour to the gardens to pick a single red rose.

Once in the bathroom, Hermione set to work in one of the cubicles.

'I'll just have to tell Professor Snape I felt ill,' Hermione mumbled to herself, knowing deep down Snape would hardly be forgiving. She was going to be late for class, Professor Snape would claim a hoard of points from Gryffindor…but for some reason, none of this could lure her away from what she was doing.

After re-boiling Ginny's potion, Hermione kissed the rose she'd brought and mixed it in. Then, she pulled a bottle of Butterbeer out from her school bag and added one teaspoon of the potion to it. She transported the rest of the potion from the cauldron to its original bottle, and wrote the following letter:

_Dear Viktor, _

Sorry to find out I couldn't stay with you in Bulgaria. It's perfectly understandable you met someone else, these things happen! I hope you visit Hogwarts some time soon, it would be wonderful to see you again. As a mark of my friendship, here's another Butterbeer. I hope you enjoy it.

Love from

Hermione

Before heading to Potions class, Hermione cut corners to the Owlery and posted Krum's letter with the bottle of Butterbeer securely attached. She figured getting rid of the rest of the love potion would be easy now. But...

'Well, I'll just hold onto it a little longer. Just in case...'

But in case of what exactly, Hermione didn't know.


	4. Chappie Three

**'Did Krum really ask you to marry him?'**

* * *

**Krum Loves Hermione?**

As the week passed, Hermione's 'love attack' grew steadily worse. She lost concentration in her studies, and was instead obsessed with waiting for Krum's reply. _What if the potion didn't work? What if it wasn't strong enough? What if I didn't kiss the rose right, maybe he'll fall in love with Ginny!_

Harry and Ron had been keeping check on Hermione's change in behaviour, and finally brought it up for discussion that weekend in the common room.

'Hermione, please tell us the truth: _are you okay?' _Ron pronounced, boring his eyes into her. They were all sitting in their favourite chairs by the fireplace.

'For the last time Ron, I am completely okay. Okay?' she replied, clawing her armchair.

'But you can't be okay!'

'Why bloody not?'

'Can't you see what's blatantly wrong here? Harry and me are doing homework and you're...well, you're not! You're just sitting around place, acting like someone's stunned you out of your wits!'

'And you haven't set foot in the library once this week,' added Harry, who'd stop writing an essay he'd been working on.

Hermione critically looked from one to the other. 'Is that all you two see me as, a bookworm?'

'No, it's just…' started Harry, but then Ron interrupted.

'Pretty much actually.'

Hermione glared at him, until an unexpected visitor waddled in through the portrait hole. Harry's stomach sank - it was one of those awful dwarves who recite love telegrams. He'd received one from Ginny three years ago for Valentine's Day. The experience had not been pretty.

'Who's Hermione Granger?' the dwarf grunted, searching around the room.

Hermione pointed to herself. The dwarf waddled towards her and rolled out a pink scroll, before reciting the following:

_'Oh Hermione, you're so fine, _

_You're so fine you blow my mind._

_Please forgive me for being a swine,_

_It is you and only you who can blow my mind,_

_Cause you're so fine, you're so fine,_

_Hermione. '_

_Love your Krummy_

The dwarf rolled up the scroll, handed it to Hermione, and exited as quick as he came. Ron looked ready to vomit slugs.

'_Krummy_?' he said scornfully, glowering at her.

But Hermione didn't pay him any attention. She was too busy being happy.

'Yes, it worked!' she squeaked to herself.

'What worked?' asked Harry, narrowing his eyebrows.

'Ah...my letter worked. I sent Viktor a letter to win him back,' she answered, flushing a little. Ron could hardly contain himself.

'Win him back! But, but, but - ' he repeated, until managing to extend his vocabulary, 'but I thought you were over him!'

'So did I. Oh well, one must always leave room for change!'

'Well fine then!' Ron spat, his voice steadily rising. 'But you are aware that the git can't even say your name properly?'

'Oh Ron, grow up!'

Ron crossed his arms sulkily and turned away, muttering things under his breath to the fireplace. Harry however, kept watching Hermione with mounting concern.

**  
All Krummed Out**

More letters arrived from Krum over the next few days. Owls constantly interrupted Hermione in class, just as dwarves tripped her up in the halls. Here are some extracts from Krum's many writings:

Hermione, I can't stop thinking about you. Ever since I drank the Butterbeer, you're all I can think about.

Hermione, you're never out of my mind. I see you everywhere, I hear you in every voice!

Hermione, I can't explain it. Everything's falling apart without you. I'm failing Quidditch! I'm failing everything! Yesterday, I tried to catch the Bludger instead of the Snitch. I've gone mad!

Hermione, I think I love you. This must be love! Please forgive me for letting you go.

Hermione! You have to marry me! If you don't, I shall not live!

HERMIONE! Where would you like to have the wedding?

While Hermione originally believed this is what she wanted, letter after letter after letter was starting to drive _her_ mad! Why wasn't she satisfied any more? In fact, she was growing quite sick of Viktor Krum. Ron was thoroughly sick too - even more so then Hermione.

'Hasn't your dearest Krummy stopped sending you letters yet? He's wasting a lot of parchment, you know.'

Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting in the back of Potions class when another owl had flown in for Hermione. She didn't bother to open the letter it dropped off.

'Aren't you going to read that?' Harry asked her, gesturing to the letter.

'Absolutely not! He's only going to ask me to marry him again.'

_'What!' _spluttered Ron, nearly choking. 'Marry him! Are you serious?'

'Don't fret, Ron. I didn't say yes. And to be perfectly honest, I'd appreciate it if I never heard from him again.'

Ron was very pleased to hear this, and instantly brightened up.

'Well! It's good to see you've finally come to your senses at last!'

Harry on the other hand, remained suspicious.

'Hermione,' he said, lowering his voice to her, 'did Krum really ask you to marry him?'

'Yes. Why? Is it really hard to believe someone would want to marry me?'

Hermione felt a tad guilty in saying that. She did drug him, after all.

'No, I just meant it's kind of sudden...don't you think?'

'I suppose. But who cares why he asked, I'm not saying yes anyway. I'm fifteen for crying out loud.'

'Exactly!' said Ron in hearty agreement. 'Who needs Krummy anyway? I know I don't.'

But Harry continued to overlook Hermione with suspicion. He was making her feel uneasy in doing so, and also making her feel a little strange...she stared up at him, and without knowing it, found herself irresistibly drawn to his deep, green eyes. Her mind blurred… _Harry's eyes, I love Harry's eyes_... 

Hermione's gazing caused Harry to feel a little uneasy himself.

'Ah…Hermione? Do I have something on my face?'

'I'm sorry?' she replied quickly, coming out of her trance.

'You're looking at me funny, is there a mark on my face? Besides my scar that is.'

'Oh, yeah on your cheek, just there,' she lied, feeling embarrassed. _What on earth was that?  
_  
Harry rubbed the invisible mark off his cheek, just as Snape swooped in on them.

'You three have been talking throughout my entire class! Don't think I haven't noticed. I would have stopped you, but I figured the more you talked the more points I could erase from Gryffindor.' He smirked with gratification. 'I think ten points each should do the trick?'

Harry, Hermione and Ron were mortified but said nothing. Malfoy gave a snicker from across the room. Shortly after class, he took the opportunity to make yet another well timed intrusion.

'Hey, Granger! Do you think you can ask your boyfriends, Potter and Weasley, to give you their love letters outside of class? The constant arrival of post is disturbing my concentration.'

Hermione rounded on him.

'_Your _concentration? Well - '

Nimble witted, Hermione was never one to back down from a good comeback. However, she suddenly couldn't stop thinking how handsome Malfoy was? His slick blonde hair, his blue-grey eyes…his… _That's it! I've completely lost it! I'm actually thinking Malfoy is handsome!_

'Ah, gotta go…' she muffled, and scanted away.

Malfoy watched her retreat, feeling quite confused. He expected a comeback as much as the next person did.

**  
Harry? Malfoy? Harry? Malfoy?**

Hermione paced up and down her dormitory room, her mind bouncing from one boy to the other at a relentless pace…

**_'Harry…Malfoy…Harry…Malfoy!'_**

'Of _course!'_ she blurted aloud.

Hermione suddenly remembered something, and went to retrieve her notes on the Aphora Bewitching Potion. She re-read point six:

_Beware the one who bounds themselves to (or even looks at) the Aphora Bewitching Potion. Its powers can cause you to become desperate for love and romance at any cost - and from more then one person at a time_.

****

'Malfoy…Harry…Malfoy…Harry!'

It was resolved. Hermione had to get rid of the potion, before doing something she'd deeply regret. Commanding her strength, she gathered the potion out from under her bed and looked at it for what she hoped was the last time.

'This potion's caused me nothing but distress. I should throw it into the Forbidden Forest, where it belongs!'

On that note, as if in response to her threat, the potion did something very unexpected. It began to swirl around in the bottle like a whirlpool, spinning faster and faster. Then, to Hermione's complete surprise, it changed from pink to green - a deep, beautiful green...like Harry's eyes. Hermione blinked hard, thinking she must be seeing things, but the potion was spinning again. This time, it changed from green to a cold grey. Malfoy's eyes.

Hermione could feel herself falling again...


	5. Chappie Four

_**'Hermione, you're not doing it.'**_

_**'Harry, don't be weird!'**_

**

* * *

**

Detention

The next few days were a nightmare for Hermione. For one, she was still receiving daily letters from Krum _(what kind of wedding cake would you like?_), and was now forced to avoid Harry, as well as Ron (she was afraid she'd fall for him too the way she was going). Avoiding Malfoy was easier.

Whenever she did catch sight of Harry or Malfoy, all she could do was gaze at them longingly. Hermione couldn't explain it, but she was desperate for both of them to love her! During Transfiguration that morning, Hermione sat next Harry and Ron, but stayed determinedly hidden behind her Transfiguration book for much of the class.

'She's still not talking to us,' Harry whispered to Ron, so Hermione couldn't hear. She was seated to his left. 'Did you say something offensive to her?'

'Nothing more then I usually say,' said Ron. 'She's gone completely mental she has! I think all these years of manic studying have finally caught up with her.'

Professor McGonagall suddenly called Hermione to the front. Hermione stood up out of her seat and walked forward obediently.

'Well, what do you have to say for yourself, Miss Granger?' said Professor McGonagall, looking down at her haughtily.

Hermione's mind switched into panic mode._ She knows! She knows I've been using love potion! I'll be expelled! I'll be sent to a Muggle school! I'll never see Harry and Ron again! _Professor McGonagall filled her silence._  
_  
'I'll judge by the look on your face, you've suddenly realised you never gave me your first assignment, which was meant to be handed in at my office yesterday.'

'Huh?' said Hermione, puzzled. She hadn't expected this. 'Assignment?'

Professor McGonagall gaped at her. 'The essay on Transfiguration in seventeenth century Europe!'

Hermione couldn't believe herself; and clearly, neither could Professor McGonagall. She'd forgotten all about the assignment! But how could she write an essay now? All she'd be able to write is 'Harry, Malfoy, Harry' over and over again…

'I'm very sorry Professor,' said Hermione sincerely. 'I haven't been feeling myself lately. I promise I'll catch up.'

'I insist you do. I must say, I'm quite surprised at you Miss Granger. I trust you'll hand it in by the end of the week at the latest. And to keep your memory in check for the future, you'll be serving detention tonight.'

'Detention? But Profes - '

'I know it's harsh, but I've already said lateness on a fifth year assignment will not be tolerated. You may sit down now, Miss Granger.'

While this was happening, Malfoy (sitting on the table next Harry and Ron) decided it was time for another one of his quips.

'Tisk tisk Potter, Weasley. Your Mudblood girlfriend's in trouble. You better go turn McGonagall into a toad and save her or she might dump you both for me.'

'Stop calling her that, Malfoy!' said Ron coldly. Malfoy chuckled.

'What, "Mudblood" ?'

Ron's ears turned as red as his hair.

'I mean it, Malfoy! Shut up or I'll - '

'But it's so nice the way it just rolls off your tongue: "Granger, Queen of the Mudblood's" !'

Ron, who was about to reach over and wring Malfoy's neck, was not quick enough - Harry had beaten him to it! The entire class stopped what they were doing to watch Harry and Malfoy wrestle on the floor.

'That's it, Harry!' enthused Ron. 'Clobber him! Break his nose!'

Professor McGonagall quickly put a stop to the brawl. She separated Harry and Malfoy, holding them both by the ear.

'AH!' winced Harry.

'OW!' concurred Malfoy, recoiling. Professor McGonagall was furious.

'I would expect this kind of behavior from first years but REALLY! Potter, Malfoy, for that immature display, you can both be assured twenty points will be taken off Gryffindor _and_ Slytherin.'

Harry and Malfoy let out simultaneous groans - partly for the loss of house points, and partly because their ears were in danger of being wrenched off. Professor McGonagall did not yield.

'And in addition to all this, you can both join Miss Granger in detention tonight!'

'Oh no,' said Hermione to herself, watching from the sidelines. Or was it more like, 'oh yes?'

**  
Pumpkin Juice**

Detention was to be served with Professor Snape (Harry suddenly felt very ill). They arrived in his office later that night, where he immediately set them up at his desk to organise and test an array of new potion ingredients. Hermione found it very hard to avoid Harry and Malfoy now, but did her best anyway. Guilt was plaguing her: concealed in her school bag at that very moment was some of her Aphora Bewitching Potion, which she'd mixed with pumpkin juice so nobody would recognise it. Why she'd done this, she couldn't fathom. She was totally against using it, but then again…

'I have to leave you three alone for fifteen minutes,' said Snape in his usual dark voice. Harry tried not to look pleased.

'Continue sorting the eye of newt from the eye of salamander into the appropriate bottles.'

He was about to walk out, but then added…

'If any _funny_ business happens while I'm gone, you can all expect to be in detention for the remainder of the year.'

And he left them on that cheery note. When it was safe to speak, Malfoy figured he should be first.

'Me? In detention for the remainder of the year? Good luck. My father would no sooner raise hell!'

Harry and Hermione ignored him and carried on with their work. Surely Lucius Malfoy had raised hell already, seeing he'd brought up Malfoy.

'And speaking of hell,' continued Malfoy, who obviously enjoyed the sound of his own voice, 'it's too damn hot in here!'

He was right, actually. They'd been brewing potions on heat to test ingredients for almost an hour now. Snape's office was gradually turning into a sauna. Harry, wiping sweat from his brow and rolling up his sleeves, attempted to talk to Hermione.

'So, Hermione, are you okay with finishing that assignment by the end of the week?'

Hermione avoided Harry's eyes as she deposited eye of salamander with tweezers into a tiny bottle, and replied in a distant voice, 'sure, I'm fine…'

****

'Harry…Malfoy…get Harry…get Malfoy!'

'It's not like you to miss an assignment. I would've reminded you, but I didn't think you'd forgotten.'

'Thanks, Harry, but I can take care of myself,' she said, now concentrating on the tabletop.

Harry became more and more aware of Hermione not looking at him. She'd been doing this for a while now, and he was determined to find out why. He stared at her, willing her to turn his way, but she wouldn't.

'Hermione…?'

'Yes, Harry?' she answered, head down.

****

'Malfoy…Harry…get Malfoy…get Harry!'

'Look at me.'

Hermione brought her head up a touch. 'What? Look at you?'

'Look at me.'

'Oh, please!' groaned Malfoy, rolling his eyes. 'If you two want to get romantic, can you take it outside?'

Harry ignored him.

'Hermione, you're not doing it.'

'Harry, don't be weird!'

****

'HarryMalfoyHarryMalfoyHarryMalfoy!'

'I'm not being weird, you are!' said Harry strongly. 'Why can't you just look at me?'

'Because - ' she stammered. 'Because I'm busy, Harry!'

'Maybe,' interrupted Malfoy, 'she's sick of your ugly face, Potter! Here, she'll probably prefer to look at my face instead.'

Malfoy leaned in front of her and glared, but Hermione only sunk her head lower.

'Bugger off, Malfoy!' she said warningly, but this spurred him on.

'Come on Granger, "_look at me_" !' he demanded, imitating Harry.

Malfoy tried looking at her from one angle, then another, but it was no use. Harry wanted to come to Hermione's defence, but was momentarily bemused at her behaviour. Why wasn't she looking at anyone?

'Malfoy, just bugger OFF!'

****

'MALFOYHARRYMALFOYHARRYMALFOYHARRY!'

'But Granger!' he pretended to plead, grabbing her face and forcing her to turn in his direction. 'Cooperate, you're hurting my feelings now.'

Hermione squished her eyes shut. She urged herself not to look, but was suddenly consumed by the feeling of Malfoy's hands on her face. _His hands are so firm, and his skin so smooth and…oh god, HELP ME!_

'That's IT!' she yelled, throwing Malfoy off. 'I can't take this anymore!'

'Hermione, _what_ is going on?' said Harry anxiously.

'I - ' she uttered helplessly, shooting Harry a quick glance. He'd put a comforting hand on her shoulder, sending her into a spin… _Harry's touching my shoulder...he's so close, close enough to..._

'Hermione, please…'

'I - ' she said again, panic increasing. 'I have to go to the bathroom!'

Hermione fled out the door and down the hall. Malfoy scoffed loudly.

'Three letters, Potter: P - M - '

'Shut up, Malfoy!'said Harry, cutting in before he could finish. Malfoy scoffed again.

'Ah gee, what's the matter? Scared your girlfriend's going to break up with you? Perhaps you two should make out later tonight to ease the tension. That is, of course, if you can get her to look at you.'

'Malfoy,' said Harry, thoroughly annoyed now, 'can't you get any new material?'

Malfoy was thrown aback.

'What do you mean, _new material?'_

'Well, it's the same thing every week, isn't it? "Potter, where's your girlfriend? Potter, Hermione's upset, better ask her for a snog or pass her onto me". Its getting quite predictable, and I'm starting to think you have a problem.'

Malfoy's eyes turned to slits, glaring viciously at Harry.

'And what _exactly_ do I have a problem with, Potter? Besides you existing, of course.'

'I thought I made that quite clear,' said Harry casually. 'You have a problem obsessing over a girl who's a Muggle-born.'

_'Obsessing!'_ he spat, revolted. 'If you're suggesting I like Granger, you need to get your head checked! The day I like Granger is the day I convert to Gryffindor! All the heat in here must be making your brain melt.'

Harry wished Malfoy hadn't mentioned the heat. The air in Snape's office was thickening beyond comfort. Malfoy broke off from Harry and searched around the room for something…

'I need a drink or I'm going to pass out… Aha! What do we have here?'

Malfoy spotted a bottle of pumpkin juice protruding from the top of Hermione's school bag. He swiped it.

'What are you doing, that's Hermione's!' said Harry defiantly.

'I know, and it's cold too! She must have put a charm on it,' said Malfoy, grabbing an empty glass from one of Snape's cupboards and pouring himself a drink. 'Cheers, Potter!' he said, raising his glass. 'Here's to me stealing your girlfriend, who I supposedly obsess over,' he declared, before gulping it down.

Harry, wiping more sweat from his brow, watched enviously as Malfoy drank. Surely Hermione wouldn't mind if he had a sip? His throat was so dry…

'What? No toast?' said Malfoy, seeing the bottle in Harry's hand.

'Oh, right,' said Harry, clearing his throat. 'Here's to you taking an eternal vow of silence.'

Malfoy shot him a dirty look, just as Hermione returned. In her absence, she resolved to get rid of the love potion straight after detention. She'd fought the desire to use it on Harry and Malfoy, knowing it would mean the end of her time at Hogwarts if she did. That's right, she was really going to do it this time! She was going to…

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, horrorstruck, having just spied the empty bottle of pumpkin juice in Harry's hand. Without thinking, she looked directly at Harry and Malfoy for first time in days. Her stomach sank when she saw that _both_ had orange pumpkin juice stains on their top lips.

'Well well!' said Malfoy snobbishly. 'Look who's looking at us now!'

'I'm sorry, Hermione,' said Harry, looking guilty. 'I guess I was thirstier then I thought. I didn't think you'd mind, it was just getting so hot in here…'

'You…you _both_ drank it?' she exclaimed, looking more horrified by the second. She couldn't believe it. They'd drunk the love potion. _Her_ love potion! And to make matters worse, Snape was back.

'Miss Granger, may I ask why you are you standing in my doorway?'

Hermione turned around and apologised very quickly, saying she'd been to the bathroom.

'No one was to leave the room while I was gone. Ten points off Gryffindor,' he proclaimed maliciously, before turning a dark eye to Harry and Malfoy. 'That will be all for this evening. This detention is over. All three of you get out of my sight.'

* * *

**Thanks for your reviews guys, much love. Keep the good vibes rolling, and I'll keep putting up the Chappie's :)**


	6. Chappie Five

**You're so beautiful**

**

* * *

**

The Beginning

It was the morning after detention. Hermione awoke as breakfast was starting, but immediately wished she could fall asleep again. In fact, it would've suited her fine to stay asleep for the rest of the year. Cowering under her blankets, she could hardly bring herself to think of last night. It was awful to imagine her best friend, Harry Potter, and her enemy, Draco Malfoy, were infected with her Aphora Bewitching Potion. _What's going to happen now _she wondered miserably. Drawing back her hangings, she was about to go face the answer to that question when...

'AH!' she yelped in fright.

Harry was sitting on the floor right next to her bed! Hermione had swung her legs around and practically stepped on him. He was just sitting there, totally relaxed, as if he did it every morning.

'_Harry?_' she gasped, lifting her legs back up and pulling her night-dress down, fearing she may have flashed him inappropriately. 'How…? Wha - what are you doing here?'

'I don't know,' he said innocently, like he'd stumbled into her room by accident and only realised where he was. 'I guess, I wanted to watch you sleep. Not that I could see you very well...'

What!

'Harry,' Hermione began cautiously, 'why would you want to do that?'

He shrugged, politely confused.

'I don't know, really. I got up and...really wanted to see you. You look good in that nightie, do you always wear it?'

WHAT!

'Oh dear...'

On that note, Hermione rose to her feet. Harry stood too, following her lead. 'Well, Harry, I think it's more befitting we see each other at breakfast, don't you?' she said, spinning him around and angling him towards the open door. 'You're not suppose to be in the girl's dormitories anyway, I don't know how you managed it. You're lucky my roommates have gone to breakfast…'

'But, Hermi - '

'See you downstairs, Harry!' she said in a hurry, pushing him out of the room and shutting the door. _Oh god, what have I done to him?_

**  
Breakfast with Ron**

Arriving at breakfast, Hermione was relieved to find Harry and Malfoy weren't there. Out of interest, she asked Ron where Harry was.

'Well, now that you've decided to talk to us again, he's at a Quidditch meeting,' Ron explained, spooning clumps of porridge into his mouth. 'Syltherin vs. Gryffindor tomorrow, remember?'

'Right, of course.'

With her whole love potion fiasco, Hermione had completely forgotten about the Quidditch match.

'By the way,' said Hermione, pouring some coffee, 'what class do we have first today?'

Ron's spoon dropped to the table with a resounding 'clank'.

'You…you mean, you don't know?'

Hermione glared at him. 'What's that's suppose to mean?'

'What do you _mean_ what's that suppose to mean?' he said, looking at her as though she were from another planet. '_You're_ the one who learns the class timetable back-to-front! How can you not know what we have first?'

Ron had a point. For Hermione, this was just further confirmation that she was slowly loosing her mind.

'What's our first class, Ron?' she repeated, trying to sound unaffected.

'Potions,' he said at last. 'Hermione, what's up with you lately? You haven't been doing your homework…you don't know what classes we have…you've been on detention, I haven't…it's starting to freak me out!'

But Hermione was too busy worrying about Potions class to acknowledge this latest outburst from Ron. Harry _and _Malfoy would be at Potions.

**  
First Comes Harry**

Potions class could not have been more humiliating!

Hermione and Ron arrived together. Harry and Malfoy came in a late, due to their meeting (Malfoy had a Quidditch meeting for Slytherin, too). Harry sat next to Hermione, and Malfoy sat on the table opposite. Everything was fine at first, nothing out of the ordinary. Snape had his back to everyone, writing up an extensive list of potion ingredients on the blackboard. Hermione copied the list down on some parchment, while using her Potions book as a reference...

And then he did it.

Harry lent over to Hermione's open Potions book and wrote on the corner of the page:

_You're so beautiful_

Hermione read it, startled, and slowly turned to look at Harry. He was smiling at her, green eyes gazing adoringly. To be precise, he appeared to be _in love_. With her! But Hermione knew better.

'Ah...Harry?' she said in a hushed voice, so not to disturb the class. 'Shouldn't you be taking notes?'

'I can't,' he whispered, his gaze never faltering. 'I can't stop looking at you...'

Hermione felt a hand cup her knee. She stiffened and removed Harry's hand at once.

'Harry, stop it! Control yourself,' she whispered briskly, feeling her cheeks burn.

'Would you two shut up!' said Ron, butting in. 'You'll get us in trouble again if you're not careful.'

Hermione resumed her note taking, but could hardly concentrate with Harry watching her every move. She hoped that was all he'd do. _If he sits there like a doormat, fine! No harm done._ But Harry didn't stay like a doormat for long. Without pretence, he swept her hair aside, lunged at her, and pursed his lips onto her bare neck! Hermione was so stunned she toppled backwards off her chair.

There was an explosion of laughter from the class. Snape stopped what he was doing and turned around.

'Miss Granger, I know Potions is a truly enthralling subject, but do try and contain yourself by remaining seated? Ten points off Gryffindor.'

Ron gave Hermione a hand as she collected herself from the floor. Her backside felt very bruised.

'Hermione? Bloody hell, what happened?'

Hermione quickly sat back down, trying to look composed. 'I...fell.'

'Yeah,' Ron laughed, 'I gathered that much!'


	7. Chappie Six

**'I haven't thought this clearly for a very long time.'**

**

* * *

**

Then Comes Malfoy

But there were more surprises in store for Hermione after Potions class. Harry didn't try anything else, and as soon as they could leave, Hermione fled away from him and Ron down the halls. She couldn't stand Harry's gazing any more, it was making her feel so guilty! And she didn't want Ron to notice anything, either. As she walked, she'd unfortunately forgot about avoiding Malfoy. He caught up to her from behind, gripped her by the arm, forced her into an empty classroom and shut the door.

'_Malfoy_!' Hermione gasped in astonishment. 'Just what do you think you're doing dragging me in here?'

Malfoy didn't speak. He stood against the door, staring at her.

Great, not him too!

He kept staring. Hermione began to feel uncomfortable; she couldn't quite place his disposition. He looked angry...fierce, even.

'Er...Malf - AH!'

He charged her in one swift move, pinning her to the stone wall. It was cold and hard against her back.

'Hermione...' he said hungrily, feeding into her eyes. It was the first time Hermione had ever heard him say her name. 'I want you so bad, it's driving me crazy. You have no idea!'

Hermione was shocked beyond all possible comprehension. She'd never been in this position with a guy before; not even Krum. She just couldn't believe it was Malfoy!

This is wrong! This so, so WRONG!

'Malfoy, enough!' Hermione said firmly, attempting to wriggle out from under him. Malfoy wouldn't allow it. 'Stop this immediately! Listen to me, you're not in control of yourself, you're !'

'Sssh...' he hissed softly, brushing a finger against her mouth. 'Such sweet lips. I must kiss them...'

'Malfoy, NO! Don't !'

But there was no stopping him. Brutishly, he kissed her, and moved his hands to places where they definitely had no right to be. Hermione struggled until she hauled him off. Before Malfoy could protest, she scrambled out the door and ran for it, wanting to get as far away from him as possible.

**  
Harry Loves Hermione?**

Hermione's next class was Arithmacy, and she was thankful neither Malfoy nor Harry took it because, quite frankly, she needed a little breathing space! She couldn't believe Malfoy, of all people, was her first kiss (discounting the neck kiss she'd received earlier from Harry). It was insane! And the way he'd groped her, like he was some kind of lewd octopus! She felt dirty, and deeply ashamed of herself. When Arithmacy finished, Hermione skipped lunch and headed straight for her dormitory room, needing time alone. But that wasn't to be the case...

The sight of her room was enough to send her toppling backwards for the second time that day: it was _full_ of flowers! Roses, lilies, violets, marigolds, everything! Flowers growing up the walls, out of the wardrobe, from beneath the beds; two butterflies's encircled the ceiling, and a bright yellow canary whistled cheerfully from the top of her bedpost. The window was open; a ray of sunlight casting her attention to a note on her pillow. Hermione picked it up. It simply read:

_Love Harry_

Then, there he was, stepping out from a bush of blue periwinkles. And, to Hermione's distress, he was still looking at her the same way he'd done in Potions class. If anything, he looked more 'in love' then ever.

'Harry, you shouldn't be here!' she said hastily, clutching his note. 'Why aren't you at lunch?'

'I don't care about lunch,' he replied calmly. 'Besides, I wanted to finish this flower spell before you came up. I didn't think you'd walk in on me, but seeing as you're here...'

'Harry, this is all...it's just lovely,' she said truthfully, scanning the room in awe. 'But I don't deserve it...I !'

'Yes you do.'

Hermione shook her head. 'No, I don't, believe me Harry!'

'Hermione, I have to tell you something...'

Uh oh...

'NO! Harry, please try to understand! You're not yourself! You're not thinking clearly!'

'You're wrong,' he said, walking steadily towards her. 'I haven't thought this clearly for a very long time.'

Harry walked until he and Hermione stood face to face. He lifted the back of his hand to her cheek, caressing it.

'Harry, _please_ don't!' she said, practically begging him.

'...I love you, Hermione,' he said in the softest voice. Hermione wanted to cry. The guilt was killing her!

'No, Harry, you don't! Look, remember how Professor McGonagall said someone was using a love potion? I used it, Harry, and you drank some in detention last night! That's why you're like this! That's why you think you're in love with me! That's why you've grown spring in my room!'

But Harry was not deterred by this news at all, and laughed it off.

'Hermione! This is no potion. I've loved you since last year, since the whole Rita Skeeter thing and the Yule ball!'

That threw her. He'd loved her since last year? But the potion had only been in him a day! Did the Aphora Bewitching Potion have truth telling powers? _No... _she reasoned with herself._ No, it must be playing tricks with his mind. Harry would never...  
_  
'Harry, that's _not_ possible!' But Harry continued.

'I guess, in a way, I've always known it's you,' he said, placing his hands on either side of her face, and breaking into a brilliant smile. 'God,' he said, admiring her. 'You really are beautiful.'

Hermione's couldn't fight her tears. Harry gently wiped them away with his thumbs, before easing towards her. Hermione swallowed. She should've pulled back, if only she could register some feeling in her legs; or any other part her body, for that matter. She was absently aware of Harry's note still clutched in her hand, but that was all.

'I...' she tried, but the words faded to nothing. Harry kissed his best friend, causing her usually sharp brain to effectively fly out the open window. The experience was nothing like Malfoy. Harry was slower, softer…_cleansing_. Hermione's eyes relaxed shut, forgetting everything, allowing it to wash over her, until a familiar voice dragged her back to surface...

'Hermione! Why aren't you at lun...!'

It was Ron, accompanied by Ginny. He'd rudely flung the door open, completely unannounced. Harry and Hermione separated, but it was too late. Ron saw. Ginny saw. Ron was stuck in mid-sentence, while Ginny's jaw appeared to be locked open.

'For heavens sake, Ron! Don't you knock?' Hermione snapped. _Why, WHY couldn't he knock?_

There was an awkward silence, until Ron found his voice again - and with full force.

'And just what the _bloody hell _is going on here!' he demanded, glaring from Harry to Hermione, ears flaming.

'Ron, it's not what it looks like!' started Hermione, but then Harry cut it.

'Yes it is...' he said, taking Hermione's hand in his. 'Ron, Ginny...I'm in love with Hermione.'

'Since WHEN?'

'Since last year.'

Ginny's remained open-mouthed. Ron however, looked ready to throw something - something that would do a lot of damage, preferably.

'What are you talking about, Harry? You don't love Hermione you're...you're just friends! I've never heard such rubbish in all my life! And why in the name of Merlin does it look like a garden in HERE!' he said angrily, brushing the pair of butterfly's from his face.

'Ron, calm down!' said Hermione harshly. 'I'll explain everything to you later!'

Ron didn't pick up on this, but Ginny did. She correctly sensed a love potion in the midst.

'No need to explain, I understand fully!' said Ron hotly. 'Harry just woke up this morning, cleaned his teeth, ate breakfast, and decided he's in love with you! Makes perfect sense if you ask me! Come on, Ginny.'

Ron stormed out of the room, raging, with Ginny tagging behind. Hermione quickly turned to Harry.

'Harry! Listen to me very, _very_ carefully,' she said, having a little trouble with what she was about to say next: 'do you love me?'

'More then anything...' he said, making to kiss her again. Hermione had to stop him.

'Then _promise_ me you'll leave me alone for a few days.' Harry frowned.

'Are you trying to torture me?'

'Please, Harry, just for a few days! I need to sort something out. Try and concentrate on your Quidditch match. You have Quidditch practice now, right?'

'Yeah,' he sighed, unable to conceal his disappointment. 'Okay, I'll go. Just, whatever you need to sort out, make it sooner then later.'

Once Harry departed, Hermione slipped his note under her pillow, retrieved her wand and magicked his spell away before her roommates caught sight of it. Then, from beneath her bed, Hermione checked her notes on the Aphora Bewitching Potion and made a dash for the library.

**  
Malfoy Knows**

Ginny chased Ron all the way down the grand staircase, trying to reason with him. It wasn't working.

'Ron, if you'd just listen! You're overacting!'

'I will _not_ listen! I am _not_ overreacting!'

'You big git! There's something you don't know..._Ron_!'

'Best friends...kissing in broad daylight...friggen flowers all over the place..._madness_!'

Ron blazed a trail back to the Great Hall, Ginny pestering him all the while. Malfoy caught up with them on way.

'Have you seen Hermione?'

Ron, who was too angry to detect Malfoy's uncharacteristic civility (and that he called Hermione 'Hermione' instead of the usual 'Granger' or 'Mudblood'), replied, 'yes, I have. But I don't think she'll be coming down to lunch, she's already got her mouth full!'

'Huh?' uttered Malfoy.

'Ron!' Ginny tried again, but Ron ignored her.

'Don't you know? Harry and Hermione are going out now! They're apparently deeply in love and tongue dancing upstairs, it's a total degradation!'

With that concluded, Ron stalked away, Ginny picking up his heels. They left behind a particularly vengeful Malfoy.

'Potter and _my_ Hermione...?' he snarled, clenching a fist.


	8. Chappie Seven

_**'I don't get all fluffy about these things like you girls do.'**_

_**Ginny rolled her eyes.**_

_**'I hope for your sake, you're right.'**_

**

* * *

**

Bound Forever

Hermione, seated at a library desk, had collapsed helplessly onto the book _A Wizards and Witches Guide to Love Made Easy_. She'd sought information on the Aphora Bewitching Potion's counter-potion. It had been her last hope…

_The Aphora Bewitching Potion (counter-potion): The only way to counteract this powerful love potion is to take the original formula and re-mix it with an anti-love ingredient. We recommend bat's wings, dragon's blood, spider venom or troll hairs. Once you have mixed one of these ingredients in, simply have your admirer (or in most cases, admirers) re-drink the potion._

_So far so good_ Hermione thought at the time, and was thankful for never managing to throw the potion away, seeing she needed it to make counter-potion with. The anti-love ingredients were easy enough to recover, but then she read the last sentence...

_In order for the counter-potion to be effective, you must conduct a ritual while a top Mount Olympus in Greece. For more information on ritual counter-potions, see Chapter Twelve.  
_  
'And how on earth am I supposed to get to Greece? "Love Made Easy" indeed!' she moaned, dejected, and collapsed into her present heap.

**  
Ron Loves Hermione?**

'It has to be around here somewhere!'

After lunch, Ginny and Ron conspired to sneak back into Hermione's room. Ginny eventually forced Ron to listen her, confessing it was she who brought the love potion into the school, and everything that happened thereafter.

'I think Hermione's been using it for herself,' Ginny explained, searching Hermione's draws. 'We have to get the potion away from her, before she does any more damage. If she gets expelled over this, I'll never forgive myself.'

Ron, however, was on another line of thinking entirely.

'So Harry _doesn't _love Hermione! I _knew_ something funny was going on,' he said confidently, as if he never doubted otherwise. 'And I bet Hermione used the potion to get Krum back, too! That's why he keeps sending her marriage proposals, the mindless goat.'

Ron bent down to look under Hermione's bed.

'See anything down there?' Ginny inquired.

'Found some notes,' he said, pausing to read. 'Something about the "Agora Befuddling Potion"…?'

'_Aphora Bewitching_ Potion,' said Ginny correctly. 'That must be Hermione's research.'

'Whatever…ah, here we go! Is this it?' Ron asked, bending back up; a bottle of glowing pink liquid was in his hand.

'Yes, that's it!'

Ron went to hand the potion to Ginny, but she backed away.

'What's the matter?'

'I'm not going near that thing ever again!' said Ginny bluntly. 'It takes over your mind if you're not careful. Put a towel over it or something, will you? I don't want you sucked in next.'

Ron sniggered.

'Would you stop worrying, Ginny? It's just a stupid love potion! Honestly, you should've tossed it while you had the chance,' he said, inspecting the contents of the bottle more closely. 'This stuff's really bright, huh?'

Ginny found a towel on the floor and chucked it hard at Ron's head.

'Oi!'

'Ron, I'm serious! Cover it up and stop gawking! It'll do your head in.'

'Come off it! It's a load pink muck, Ginny,' he said with a superior lack of concern, and proceeded to gawk. 'And besides, I'm a guy. I don't get all fluffy about these things like you girls do.'

Ginny rolled her eyes.

'I hope for your sake, you're right.'

'Of course I'm right!'

But the more he looked, the fluffier he felt. A girl's name took over his thoughts, impossible to ignore - **_Hermione_…_Hermione...get Hermione!_**

Shortly after, Ginny left the room. Ron followed, making sure to pocket the notes on the Agora Befuddling Potion with him.

**  
Harry & Malfoy's Deal**

Harry arrived at Quidditch practice early, before anyone else. While waiting for the others, he circled the stands on his Firebolt for a few minutes, trying to clear her from his mind...but she wouldn't budge. He landed in defeat. Hermione overthrew him, and his desire to see her tripled with each moment. Unfortunately, the last person he could ever want see, namely Malfoy, was heading towards him from across the field.

'You're not suppose to be here when Gryffindor's practicing. No Slytherin's allowed,' Harry informed Malfoy rudely. Malfoy didn't seem to care about this in the slightest. He kept walking, until he and Harry stood a foot away from each other.

'So, Potter,' he began, sarcasm in his voice. 'Weasley tells me you and Granger are an item after all. Is it true?'

Harry was thrown aback. Where did that come from?

'What's it to you, Malfoy?'

'He says you're in love with her.'

'Yeah, and I repeat, _what's_ it to you?'

Malfoy laughed derisively.

'Well, we can't _both_ go out with her, can we?'

Harry couldn't believe what he just heard. It was ridiculous. Laughable! He would've laughed except Malfoy appeared quite serious.

'_You_...and Hermione? Hermione Granger?' said Harry, his eyebrows raised to his hairline.

'I heard you kissed her,' added Malfoy, visibly tensing. 'When did you manage that?'

Harry blinked stupidly.

'During lunch, but I don't see - '

'During lunch? Really?' Malfoy echoed him, his sarcasm venomous now. 'Sorry to tell you this, Potter, but it looks like I beat you to it! Hermione and I were snogging straight after Potions class.'

That did it. Gripping his Firebolt, Harry strode right up to Malfoy, facing him off. He wanted to break every bone in his body for even suggesting such a thing!

'What do you mean, _snogging_?' Harry spat furiously.

'Surely I don't have to explain what "snogging" means, Potter,' Malfoy hissed back.

'I thought you said you'd become a Gryffindor before you liked Hermione!'

'I don't just _like_ her, you great ass! You said it yourself in detention last night. I'm obsessed with her. In love with her, even.'

Harry was _really_ ticked now.

'You are not!'

'Yes I am!'

'No, you're NOT!'

'Yes, I AM!'

But this was getting them no where.

'But you can't love her!' Harry yelled in Malfoy's face, fighting a towering urge to give him a head butt. 'She has Muggle parents, remember? She's not part of your elite, pureblood species!'

'A minor detail I've come to overlook,' said Malfoy with a wave of his hand. 'Listen, since you want her, and I want her, I say we fight for her.'

'You're ON!' Harry held up his fists.

'Not here, Potter! Settle down,' said Malfoy, gesturing for Harry to put his hands away. 'I meant we fight it out in Quidditch. Whoever gets the Snitch first in tomorrow's match gets Hermione.'

Harry smirked. That shouldn't be too hard. Everyone knew he was a better Seeker then Malfoy. And besides, as if Hermione would ever be interested in Malfoy anyway.

'Deal!'

They shook hands.


	9. Chappie Eight

****

'Do you know what I want to do now?'

Hermione shifted her leg away and gulped. 'Put your shirt back on?'

* * *

Ron Makes Love

Harry headed back to the common room after practice. On top of thinking about Hermione, he couldn't shake the sickening mental image of her dating Malfoy - or snogging him, for that matter. Harry was gladly interrupted from these thoughts when he spotted Ron coming out of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom with a miniature cauldron?

'Ron?' Harry called, causing Ron to jump. 'What are you doing?'

'Absolutely nothing!' Ron blurted out, turning red.

'Why were you in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom with a cauldron?'

'No reason!' he said edgily, shifting the cauldron behind his back, but not before Harry noticed a stem of roses sticking out of it. 'Had to go really bad. Couldn't make it to another toilet!'

****

Hermione...Hermione...get Hermione!

'Ron, is everything okay?'

Ron chuckled nervously, growing consistently redder. 'Of course everything's okay, why wouldn't it be?'

But Harry wasn't fooled. 'Are you up to something?'

'Would you stop interrogating me, Harry!' said Ron accusingly, backing up. 'I already told you, everything's fine! Peachy! Bloody fantastic! All right?'

And he fled away, leaving Harry to wonder.

Malfoy Loves Hermione?

Exhausted, Hermione fell asleep in the library, her head still lying on the open book _A Wizards and Witches Guide to Love Made Easy_. A sudden movement of footsteps and shuffling woke her up. She lazily lifted her head and peered around. Everyone was leaving the library for dinner. Groaning, Hermione gathered herself together, put the book back in its previous hiding place, and headed reluctantly for the Great Hall.

The stress was really piling on top of her now, to the point of feeling ill. Hermione's love potion remained in the open, and she was helpless to stop it. A series of ominous events played out in her head: she'd turn herself in. She'd be expelled and stripped of her wand. Harry would hate her for contaminating him, and never speak to her again. She could see her parent's disappointed faces when she arrived home early, dragging her suitcase behind her...

On second thought, Hermione decided she couldn't face the Great Hall. Despite feeling viciously hungry, she didn't want to be caught blubbering all over her meal. She was weeping by the time she entered the Gryffindor common room, only to find...

'MALFOY!' she shrieked in alarm. He was standing by the fire - waiting for her, apparently. 'Are you mad? How did you get in here?'

'I made a first year give me the password if I did his homework for a month,' he explained, slowly making his way towards her. 'I saw you weren't going to dinner, so I figured you were coming up here instead. I've been dying to see you...'

He sped towards her suddenly, lips primed to strike, but Hermione pushed him back from his goal.

'Malfoy, _stop_! Can you just go? Please? I really don't need this right now,' she said in a tired voice, rubbing tears from her face.

'Hermione, you've been crying!' said Malfoy, horrified, as if there could be nothing worse.

'I know, but I'm fine. Just go!'

'You have to sit down!'

'No, really! It's no big deal, just - AH!'

Hermione yelped as Malfoy lifted her up, clean off the floor, and plopped onto the armchair by the fireplace. Next, he knelt down in front of her, worry written all over his face.

'No more crying, Hermione, you hear me? Someone didn't make you cry, did they? If they did, I'll be happy to turn them into a skrewt's backside for you.'

Hermione couldn't stop thinking how warped this all was. Malfoy and chivalry in the same context? Malfoy worried about _her_ crying? Just a harmless little ferret, really.

'No, Malfoy, nobody made me cry,' she lied. 'Can you go now?'

'Call me Draco,' he said in a smooth voice, and to Hermione's dismay, didn't leave. 'Even when you cry you turn me on, you know.'

Just when you think the ferret is harmless...

'Malfoy, I mean Draco!' said Hermione, feeling a headache coming on. 'Just shut up, all right? You really don't know what you're saying!'

Hermione attempted to stand, but Malfoy inclined her back down. He wasn't finished yet.

'I got a surprise for you,' he said, a cheeky glint in his eye. Hermione gulped. _That doesn't sound good._

'A...surprise?"

But what Malfoy did next Hermione couldn't have prepared for. He stood up and undressed right in front of her! Well, he only undressed the top half, but still! How was his bare chest meant to be a surprise?

'Malfoy, for heaven's SAKE!' said Hermione, leaping to her feet and trying to stop him from going any further. 'You have to leave, now!'

'It's all right, Hermione!' said Malfoy, determined to stay. 'I just want to show you my new tattoo.'

Hermione's illness peaked.

'Tatt...oo?'

Malfoy turned his back to her. There, on his naked left shoulder, was a little Snitch with moving, fluttering wings. Written inside it, in bold calligraphy, was her name, 'Hermione', plain and clear.

'So,' said Malfoy, turning back around with a proud expression. 'What do you think?'

What did she think? Hermione sank back down onto her armchair, buried her face in her hands, and sobbed. She couldn't take this anymore!

'Hermione?' said Malfoy, kneeling down again. 'I know it's overwhelming, but I really think we should be together.'

Hermione stared up at him gravely, her face wet with tears. 'Mal...I mean Draco! You stupid git, you don't want to be with me, okay? In fact, you'd rather swallow a bucket of troll bogies then even _think _of coming near me! You hate me! This is all a potion! You're totally out of your mind!'

'A potion?' he said humoursly. 'That's not possible, Hermione. I've wanted you since third year, ever since you slapped me in the face. Remember? I thought, "this girl's deliciously feisty!", and I've fantasised about you ever since. I know I come off cold sometimes, but it's just because you're a Muggle-born. Though I seem to be over that now, strangely enough. I'm also pretty sure I'm in love with you. I concluded that this morning.'

Hermione didn't know what to say, or think anymore. First Harry's loved her since last year, and now Malfoy's imagined doing god only knows with her for almost two years?

'Hermione...' he purred, sliding a hand up her lower leg. 'Do you know what I want to do now?'

Hermione shifted her leg away and gulped. 'Put your shirt back on?'

Malfoy shook his head and rose up. For a split second, Hermione thought he was about to leave, but then he bent over her and whispered, in a delicate hiss, 'make love to you. Right here, on the floor!'

Malfoy's hands went to his belt buckle, just as Hermione leapt to her feet for a second time. This was definitely Malfoy's cue to leave, she resolved. The shirt had been quite enough, she didn't need to see the pants go too!

'Draco, I think it's time you had some dinner! In fact, I _insist_ you go!'

Hermione dragged Malfoy towards the portrait hole, but to no avail. He turned and grabbed hold of her, coiling her tightly in his arms.

'_You're_ my dinner, Hermione. I'm craving you,' he said ravenously, and practically sucked on her neck. Hermione felt suffocated to say the least.

'Malfoy! I mean, Draco, stop!' she demanded sternly, walking backwards. He moved with her, denying her efforts to escape. 'Don't ! Draco!'

'Hermione...' he moaned into her neck.

'Draco, you git !'

'Hermione!'

'Malfoy!'

'Hermione!'

'HERMIONE!'

_Thump!_

Hermione had walked backwards into a footstool and fallen over. Malfoy had fallen too, landing on top of her (he was very pleased at this). When Hermione looked up, she saw her two best friends gaping down at her. _This will be awful hard to explain...  
_  
Malfoy also looked up, and smirked when he saw Harry and Ron's scandalised faces. He took particular enjoyment in seeing Harry. 'Something the matter, gentlemen?'

'Something the matter?' repeated Ron, blood racing to his head. 'Is something the matter he says?' Ron took a deep breath, and dived into a thundering rage. 'THERE ARE SO MANY THINGS THAT MATTER HERE I COULD MAKE A LIST! Would you like to hear it?'

But before anyone could answer...

'ONE! YOU'RE IN PRIVATE GRYFFINDOR QUARTERS! TWO! YOU'RE HALF NAKED! THREE! YOU'RE LYING ON TOP OF HERMIONE! FOUR! YOU'RE HALF NAKED !'

'You said that already,' Malfoy reminded him.

'SHUT UP!'

Hermione threw Malfoy off her, stood upright, and attempted to calm Ron down. The last thing she needed was the whole of Gryffindor in the common room as well. 'Ron, quiet! Listen, I have to tell you something. This is all fake, Malfoy's not really !'

'Yeah, he's on love potion. I know!'

Hermione's mouth shut.

'Ginny told me. She figured it out,' said Ron, answering the quizzical look on Hermione's face. 'Nice going, Hermione!'

'It's no potion!' voiced Malfoy, standing tall. 'I am genuinely in love with Hermione Granger!'

'Oh, bloody hell!' cried Ron, still red in the face. 'This is completely disgusting this is! What next? Crabb and Goyle running around here half dressed too?'

But Ron's anger subsided as he found himself unwillingly lost in Hermione's brown eyes. His thoughts were taken over...

****

Hermione...Hermione...get Hermione!

'Ron?' said Hermione, furrowing her eyebrows at him. He seemed to have gone into some kind of trance. 'Ron, are you okay?'

He didn't answer, just gawked at her blankly. Before Hermione could think any more on the matter, she caught sight of Harry who...who was about to jump out of a _window_? Hermione screamed, 'HARRY, NO!' and hurtled herself towards him, forcing him back down. 'Oh my god, Harry!' she gasped, hardly catching her breath. 'What on earth were you thinking?'

Harry gave Hermione the most heartbreaking look she'd ever witnessed. It was painful. She felt like crying again.

'I'm killing myself,' he said sadly. 'If you love Malfoy, you'll want to be with him. And if you're with Malfoy, I'd rather be dead!'

Harry lunged for the window.

'NO!' Hermione shouted, tugging hard at the back of his shirt, almost tearing the fabric. Then Ron, who regained some sense, quickly interceded.

'Harry, stop being a right lunatic!' he yelled, helping Hermione wrench Harry away. 'You can't go jumping out of the window, you'll make a mess on the fresh lawn!'

Harry struggled to break free.

'Let go of me, Ron! I love Hermione, and if she doesn't love me, I'm going to die!'

Hermione needed to say it. Before it was too late...

'Harry, stop! I LOVE YOU!'

'You _what_?' Malfoy and Ron said together.

Harry's struggling ceased immediately. Ron, in shock from Hermione's sudden declaration, unknowingly let Harry go. Harry turned towards her, his heartbreaking expression replaced with a glow of sheer happiness. He took hold of Hermione's hands and said, quite breathlessly, 'you love me? You mean it, Hermione? You really mean it?'

As she looked into his bright, green eyes, Hermione felt an odd mixture of guilt and something she couldn't quite place. Harry was happy...she couldn't remember the last time she'd seen Harry _so_ happy...

'Well, that's it,' came Malfoy's cold voice. 'If Hermione's with Potter, _I'm_ killing myself!'

Malfoy lunged for the window.

'Great, not again!' said Ron. Hermione tore herself away from Harry and jumped in front of Malfoy, blocking him. As much as she despised Malfoy, she wasn't going to be responsible for his death.

'Draco, stop! I...erm...'

Hermione couldn't bear to look at Harry. _I can't believe I'm going to say this...  
_  
'I love you...too.'

'Eh!' said Ron, sickened.

'No...' croaked Harry in disbelief, his happiness waning. 'Hermione, what do you mean you love _him_ too?'

'Yeah, Hermione!' said Malfoy, folding his arms. 'You can't be in love with both of us. You have to choose!'

Only now could Hermione truly appreciate why love potions were so dangerous! She looked from Harry, to Malfoy, to Ron, petrified. To her relief, Ron spoke up.

'Okay, okay, just take it easy! Hermione loves you both, so let's all relax and keep the death count down. All right?'

'All right,' said Malfoy.

'Really?' Ron hadn't expected that to work.

'Yeah...' he said, casting a sly look in Harry's direction. 'You remember _our deal_, don't you, Potter?

Harry nodded. Tomorrow's Quidditch match would be the time and place to fight for Hermione, not now. Malfoy donned his shirt and left. Harry soon followed. He had a final Quidditch meeting to attend to before bed. In the mean time, Hermione, feeling thoroughly fatigued, crumpled to the floor.

'What do you think they meant by "our deal" ?' said Ron curiously, once Harry left.

'Oh, I don't know!' Hermione whimpered. 'I don't care anymore! Please don't talk about it.'

Ron stared down at Hermione sprawled out on the floor; her left arm flopped hopelessly over her eyes. She was a right mess.

'You better get up,' he advised her. 'Dinner's finished now, people will be in here soon. You look like you've fainted, or something.'

'I have,' she droned, making no effort to move.

'Hermione, cheer up! At least there weren't any suicides. Mind you, it would've been cool to see Malfoy dive bomb out the window...'

****

HermioneHermioneHermioneHermioneHermione!

'I'm such an idiot!' said Hermione gloomily, flinging her arm away and looking up at Ron. 'I wish Ginny never gave me that stupid potion! Do you have any idea how it screws with your head?'

'Er, can't say that I do...'

****

HERMIONEHERMIONEHERMIONEHERMIONEHERMIONEHERMIONE!

'Ron, what's the matter?' asked Hermione. Ron had gone weird again. His face was screwed up, and he was pressing his palm into his forehead, as if he were trying to push something out through the other side.

'Huh? Oh, nothing. I'm fine,' he said, clearing his throat and quickly removing his palm. Hermione eyed him strangely.

'Why were you doing that to your head?'

'Just a...headache, that's all. Say, Hermione, do you want a drink or something? You look like you could use a drink.'

Hermione yawned.

'No. I think I'll just go to bed,' she said groggily, and slowly stood back up. 'I'll see you later, Ron. Goodnight.'

But before she could walk to the stairs, Ron darted out in front of her. 'Are you sure? Really, it's no trouble! I was thinking of having a drink myself. I can get you anything you want! Butterbeer...pumpkin juice...tea, how about tea?'

Hermione cocked an eyebrow at him. Since when did he get so generous?

'Um, no, but thanks anyway,' she said finally, and headed up to her room, wanting nothing more then to leave this day behind.

Ginny Visits Hermione

Hermione lay awake beneath her sheets while her roommates dressed and headed to breakfast, making no attempt whatsoever to get up. In fact, she _refused_ to get up. If today was going to be anything like yesterday, she was going to stay in bed until they expelled her and kicked her out.

The bedroom door creaked open. Footsteps were coming towards her... Hermione flicked the sheet off her head and saw Ginny holding a cup of tea.

'Hi, Hermione,' said Ginny, sitting at the end of Hermione's bed.

'Hi, Ginny,' Hermione replied in a flat voice, retreating back under her sheets. 'Hope you're having a better morning then I am.'

Hermione heard Ginny sigh, before offering her the tea she'd brought. 'Ron made it for you.'

'Thanks, but I'm not thirsty. I had a glass of water earlier. I'm pretty hungry, though.'

As if on cue, Hermione's empty stomach lurched audibly.

'See what I mean?'

'Come and have some breakfast then,' she heard Ginny say.

'Can't,' said Hermione point blank. 'I've decided to lay here forever.'

Hermione felt Ginny's weight shift up the bed.

'Don't talk like that. You have to come out some time.'

It was Hermione's turn to sigh. She pulled her sheets away again, and peered over at Ginny with tired eyes.

'You're right. I'm being silly. It's just...I can't take it anymore! This love potion's really weighing me down. I mean, _Malfoy_ loves me, for crying out loud. And Harry...he could've committed suicide last night!'

'I know. Ron told me all about it. It's is all my fault!' said Ginny woefully. 'I should never have given you the potion. I was just so desperate to get it away from me. You'll be happy to know Ron's taken care of it.'

That sparked Hermione's attention. '_Ron_? How did he get it?'

'We stole it from under of your bed yesterday, after we saw you and Harry kissing. I'd already suspected the potion was affecting you, so I took action, but I needed Ron's help. I couldn't take it from you on my own. I had to tell him everything...'

Hermione nodded, but was then rather distraught. 'Wait! Ron didn't throw it away, did he?'

'No,' said Ginny calmly. 'We decided to keep it locked up and return it to mum later, seeing it was hers in the first place.'

'_Phew_!' Hermione panted, relaxing. Ginny persisted to try and motivate her.

'Come on, Hermione! You can't stay in bed forever, you'll miss the Quidditch match. Gryffindor versus Slytherin, remember? It starts straight after breakfast.'

This managed to brighten Hermione up somewhat. The Quidditch match had totally slipped her mind - as had many things of late. She was determined to see Gryffindor hammer Slytherin, plus Harry and Malfoy would be well occupied. She wouldn't have to worry about them. At least for an hour or two...

'All right,' said Hermione resolutely. 'I'll get up now.'

'Great!' said Ginny with relief, standing up so Hermione could step out of bed. 'I'll let you get changed. Are you sure you don't want this tea Ron made you?'

'No, you have it. I'm sure Ron won't mind.'

Ginny went to leave, but then stopped at the door and turned around.

'Um, Hermione...'

'Mmm?' she murmured, stretching her arms up.

'Is Harry a good kisser?'

Hermione's arms dropped to her sides so fast, Ginny may as well have said '_Petrificus Totalus'_.

'I _beg_ your pardon?' said Hermione, more indignantly then intended.

'It's okay,' Ginny assured her. 'I don't like Harry like that any more.'

'Huh? Then...' Hermione started, trying to keep her voice level, 'why would you ask me that?'

Ginny shrugged, her mouth quivering into a smile. 'You looked like you were enjoying it, I guess.'

That was all Ginny said on the matter. After she'd gone, Hermione was left looking very pink-cheeked indeed.

Tea

Ginny went back down to the common room. Ron was waiting for her in an armchair, visibly tense. Actually, for reasons unknown to Ginny, he'd been extremely tense all morning. When he saw her carrying the empty teacup, he bolted up and rushed over to her excitedly.

'Finally, you're back! How's Hermione? Is she okay? She drank the tea, right?'

'No, Ron. Hermione didn't drink your stupid tea. I did.'

Ron's face dropped.

'What's wrong?' asked Ginny, in response to Ron's sudden change of face.

'Wha...wha...wha...' was all he could muster for the moment, before saying, 'wha...what do you mean _you_ drank the tea?'

'I drank the tea, is what I mean,' said Ginny coolly. 'I don't see how you could interpret that in any other !'

'THAT TEA WASN'T MEANT FOR YOU, GINNY!' Ron roared without warning. Ginny's mouth fell open.

'What the _hell_, Ron?' she said, glaring at him as though he were insane. 'It's _just tea_ you idiot! Get a grip!'

Ron did not heed her advice. His face collapsed into his hands, as he grumbled sorrowfully, 'oh Ginny...what have you done...what have you done?'

The tea Ginny had drunk was not _just tea_ at all. It was, to Ron's complete and utter dismay, his Aphora Bewitching Potion.

* * *

**Yay! That's always been favourite chapter. Hope I didn't spoil it by saying that... :) Thanks again to all the readers and reviewers! Especially the ones who come here regularly. You make the story worth writing.**


	10. Chappie Nine

_**'You and Hermione will be together over my dead body, Malfoy!'**_

**_'As you wish, Potter!'_**

* * *

**It's Raining Boys!**

Quidditch time! Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Or was it more like Harry versus Malfoy? Lee Jordan's voice boomed out over the crowd...

'And here we are again for another ripping Quidditch match! First game of the season! Hold onto your wands because it's Gryffindor against Slytherin folks, the two greatest rivals in Hogwarts history! What will the turn out be? Will Gryffindor reduce Slytherin to a pile of dragon dung? Or will they shove those Bludgers right up their stinking - '

'JORDAN!'

'Sorry Professor McGonagall! Got a little excited...'

Hermione and Ron sat together in the front row of the Gryffindor stand. Hermione was feeling excited for the first time in days.

'I can't wait for this match. Gryffindor's sure to win!'

'Yeah, I'll bet,' said Ron lowly. He'd been oddly waspish since leaving the castle. 'As long as Harry doesn't fly over here to kiss your feet or conjure up more flowers, I'm sure we'll do just fine!'

Hermione scowled at him.

'Ron, don't even joke about something like that!' she said in a touchy voice, and turned away so he wouldn't catch her blush. While facing the other direction, Hermione spotted Ginny weaving towards them through the crowd - and rather forcefully so.

'Where's Ron?' she said on arrival, in an accusing sort of way. Hermione blinked at her.

'Right next to me Ginny, can't you see...' But as Hermione turned to towards Ron, she was shocked to find no one was there. 'Funny, he was here a minute ago...'

Ginny stamped her foot angrily and huffed, before roving her eyes wildly across the crowd.

'Ginny, are you all right?' Hermione asked apprehensively.

'I have to see Ron! Where is he Hermione?' she demanded, accusingly again, as if Hermione were hiding him under her seat.

'He was right here, honestly...' said Hermione, gesturing to where Ron had been. 'I don't know where he's gone.'

'Fine!' Ginny snapped. 'If he comes back, tell me. I have to see him!'

And she hurried off, frantic to say the least. Meanwhile, the Quidditch players had mounted their brooms.

'Remember you lot, play fair!' said Madame Hooch, standing between the opposing teams; but by the way Harry and Malfoy were staring at each other, playing fair wasn't likely to be on the cards. In fact, they both had a few tricks up their sleeves. Literally.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle.

'And they're OFF!' announced Jordan. 'And Katie Bell has the Quaffle, she dodges Flint, yes...YES! Gryffindor scores first! Eat dirt Slytherin, you pack of nasty bug - '

'JORDAN!'

While Jordan continued to call the match in his usual biased way (much to Professor McGonagall's displeasure), Harry and Malfoy sought out the Snitch. Malfoy took a moment to soar over to Harry, and yelled, 'you know, when this is all over, and Hermione and I are together, don't be too disappointed. You still have good old Weasley! I'm sure he won't mind going out with you.'

Harry sneered. 'You and Hermione will be together over my dead body, Malfoy!'

'As you wish, Potter!'

And then they saw it, darting back and forth up ahead. The golden Snitch! The key to Hermione's heart! Like bullets, they charged, Harry in the lead. He leant down on his Firebolt, urging it faster, drew out his arm, opened his hand wide, his fingers inches away. Harry was going to catch the Snitch, and it was only five minutes into the game! Jordan was having a hernia. But then...

'Not so fast, Potter!'

Malfoy had his wand! He'd slipped it out from under the sleeve of his Quidditch robes, pointed it at Harry's head and yelled, '_Reducto_!' Harry had to dive to escape the blast.

Jordan was on his feet, as was the rest of stadium. 'THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER HAS A WAND!' he hollered in outrage. 'And he just tried to blow up Harry Potter! That malignant, cheating BAST - '

'Jordan, don't make me tell you again!' Professor McGonagall warned.

'But Professor, you're not allowed to bring wands onto the Quidditch field! It's illegal!'

This was certainly true. The whole crowd (except Slytherin) started booing and hurling abuse. But then, to everyone's complete shock, Harry had brought his wand onto the field illegally too!

'_Incendio_!' Harry shouted, aiming at Malfoy. A shot of fire burst forth, Malfoy swerving out of the way just in time.

'That's it Harry, fry him!' cried Jordan zealously, a triumphant fist in the air. 'Knock him out! BURN HIM TO TOAST!'

Extremely tight-lipped, Professor McGonagall wrenched the loud speaker out of Jordan's grasp and took over.

'POTTER! Jordan, _let go_! MALFOY!' she commanded in her best strict voice. 'FLY DOWN IMMEDIATELY! YOU'RE BOTH DISQUALIFIED!'

But Harry and Malfoy did not fly down. Flashes of light zigzagged across the sky like fireworks. It looked as though neither was going to give in until the other ended up dead! The crowd was in an uproar. Madame Hooch was waving her arms maddeningly, blowing her whistle dry.

'_Reducto_!'

'_Incendio_!'

'_Reducto_!'

'_Incendio_!'

Hermione was jumping on her seat, shouting herself hoarse. 'NO! SOMEBODY STOP THEM! THEY'RE TRYING TO KILL EACH OTHER!'

'I don't think they'll be coming down any time soon.'

Hermione's eyes shot to the seat next to her. It was Ron.

'_Ron_! Where have you been?' she said, hopping to the ground.

'Er...toilet,' he said after a moments contemplation. 'Never mind that now. Hermione, you've got to do something!' He was pointing up at the sky, up towards Harry and Malfoy.

'_Me_? Why me?'

'Because it's your love potion that's done this! I thought Harry's flower spell was bad, but really, this is too much now!'

Ron was right. Hermione knew this was all her doing. It was time to turn herself in, even if it meant expulsion. She was just about to walk over to Professor McGonagall, when something new appeared in the sky...

'What the _hell_...' was Ron's assessment.

The crowd's attention deviated from the Harry and Malfoy war to what looked to be a giant, flying...well, a giant flying something! Whatever it was, it was black, horned, cloven-footed, and sporting an enormous pair of bat wings.

'It's a, it's a - '

'It's a _volucris bovine_!' said Hermione, sounding both terrified and fascinated.

'A volscrewy whatta?'

'A flying ox!' Hermione clarified. 'Hagrid taught us all about them in one of his classes, don't you remember anything? They come from Bulgaria!'

'Yeah? Well last time I checked, Hermione, Hogwarts isn't in Bulgaria! So what's it doing here?'

'I don't know, Ron, I haven't conversed with the flying oxen in a while so I couldn't tell you!'

And then, a thought suddenly occurred to them both. But no, it couldn't be. Could it? Hermione and Ron turned to one another in fear. 'Krum...?'

It was indeed, Krum. Hermione just caught sight of him riding the ox's back.

'So_ that's _why he stopped sending me letters in the end. He was too busy travelling here!'

Ron looked sick. 'I think I prefer the letters to this...hang on, what's he...? HE'S COMING STRAIGHT FOR US!'

Krum guided the ox to the Gryffindor stand, aiming straight for Hermione! Ron yelled at her, 'HERMIONE, RUN!'

But it was too late. Krum swooped down, kidnapped a screaming Hermione, and rose back up into the air. Ron, who had tried to pull Hermione back on the impact, was instead lifted into the air as well.

Meanwhile, not too far away, Harry and Malfoy stopped trying to strike each other.

**  
Proposals**

With Hermione thrown clumsily over his shoulder, Krum steered the ox towards a large patch of grass, far outside the Quidditch field. Hermione kicked and screamed with zest. 'KRUM! THIS IS SO RECKLESS, PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!'

Ron, who'd slipped down the ox's back and was now holding onto its tail for dear life, shouted a multitude of profanities. 'PUT US DOWN KRUM! YOU GIGANTIC KNOB! YOU INSANE GIT! KRUUUUUUM!'

Krum's head spun around to Ron, his thick eyebrows narrowing at the sight of him. 'Vot are you doing? You're not suppose to be here!'

'Funny, I was just about to say the same thing about you!' yelled Ron, edging his way up the ox's tail.

The ox descended, eventually landing on the grass below. Krum de-mounted, holding Hermione with him, and then placed her neatly on her feet. Ron's landing was far less graceful. He'd fallen somewhere underneath the back of the ox's hind legs, and appeared to be stuck. '_Yuck_! It fully stinks under this thing! _Agh_! It's trying to sit on me - OUCH!'

Krum ignored Ron completely, preferring to gaze at Hermione. 'Hermowninny,' he said in his deep voice, taking her hand, 'I have something I vant to tell you...'

Finally, Ron managed to heave himself out. Covered in dirt and smelling strongly of cow, he rounded on Krum.

'Yeah, yeah, yeah, we know! "I love you, Hermione!" I heard it about ten times this week!'

Despite Ron's protests, and the foul smell he was emitting, Krum stayed focused on Hermione. 'Hermowninny knows I love her, but that vas not vot I vas going to say...'

Hermione felt it time to speak.

'Viktor, listen! It's really sweet of you to come all this way to see me, but if I were you, I'd turn around and go straight home!'

'Yes, and you vill come vith me,' said Krum with an air of finality. 'Right after ve are married.'

'Oh, _please_!' cried Ron, exasperated. 'Hermione doesn't want to be Mrs Krummy!'

Krum was unable to avoid Ron any longer. 'You stay avay from me and Hermowninny!'

'The hell I will!' said Ron, chest rising. 'And her name's H-e-r-m-i-o-n-e, you brainless git!'

As if this scene couldn't get any more chaotic, Harry and Malfoy landed into the middle of things. Having seen the flying ox carry Hermione away, they'd chased after it on their broomsticks, which were now discarded on the grass.

'HERMIONE!' Harry called, running to her side. He was panic stricken. Hermione vaguely registered the Snitch enclosed in his hand. '_Hermione_! Are you okay? Are you hurt?'

'Move out of the way, _Potter_!' Malfoy snarled, shoving Harry to the ground and taking his place. 'Hermione, thank lord, are you okay? Who was flying that thing? Who put you in so much danger? I'll tear them apart!'

'It was _him_!' said Harry, pointing at Krum. 'He did it!'

Malfoy spun around to the accused. 'Viktor Krum, huh? I will kill him with my bare HANDS!'

Malfoy charged into Krum, flooring them both to the grass. They started to brawl.

'Get out of it, Malfoy, I want to kill him!' said Harry, and eagerly jumped in, the Snitch flying out of his hand in the process. Ron, who'd been standing close by, was tripped and accidentally dragged into the fight - much to his peril.

'AAAHHH! Harry, stop hitting me! I'm not Krum, I'm Ron!'

Hermione had had enough! As far as she was concerned, this embarrassing display of testosterone needed to be stopped. So she shouted out, at the top of her voice: 'STOP FIGHTING! NOOOW!'

The boys froze in position. They were an entangled mess: Malfoy had Krum in a headlock, who was twisting Ron's leg at an awkward angle, who was draped over Harry, who was yanking Malfoy's hair from its roots.

'Just stop it! Stop it, all of you!' But before she could say anything else, another flying oddity, even more incredible then the last, was souring towards them: it was an enormous, pumpkin-shaped silver carriage, headed by eight bat-winged oxen. The boys were on their feet. Everyone gaped at the approaching carriage with a mixture of amazement and fear; everyone except Krum, that is. He alone seemed unfazed.

'This is vot I vas going to tell you, Hermownninny. You did not reply to my letters about coming to Bulgaria for our vedding, so I brought the vedding to you!'

The carriage and the oxen soon landed. Once safely on the ground, the carriage's front door's opened; a bishop looking figure stepped out, followed by a dark man and woman dressed in gold. Krum's parents, it seemed. Hermione went white. Ron had that 'I'm going to vomit slugs' look on his face, and Harry and Malfoy were particularly fretful. Harry pulled himself together and scooted over to Hermione.

'Hermione?' he said with pain. 'Say it isn't so. Are you going to marry Viktor Krum?'

But Hermione wasn't in a state to be responsive. The flying ox, the pumpkin carriage, the bishop guy - it was all too much... Harry took her silence as a yes and turned to Malfoy. 'Strangle me.'

Malfoy gawked at him. 'What?'

'I want to die Malfoy, strangle me!' said Harry, putting Malfoy's hands around his neck.

'Oh no you don't!' said Malfoy, catching on. 'If anyone's going to be strangled, it's me!' And he put Harry's hands on his neck instead.

'Stop being a prat and just strangle me already!'

'No way! I'm dying for Hermione first, not you!'

'_Fine_!' Harry converted to Ron. 'Ron, do me a favour and strangle me please!'

But Ron, like Hermione, was totally out of it and gaping silently.

'RON!' Harry yelled in his ear, alerting him immediately.

'What the...? That hurt, Harry!'

The 'bishop guy' approached Hermione and said, in a thick accent, 'are you ready to take Viktor's hand in marriage now, Miss Granger?'

Overcome with depression, Harry tore out his wand, which had been tucked back into his sleeve, and pointed it at his chest. 'That's it then. I'll just set myself on fire!'

It was this announcement of Harry's alone that brought Hermione back to her senses.

'Harry! No, STOP!' she implored him, snatching his wand away. '_Don't you dare_! I'm sick of you trying to kill yourself! And I'm _not_ marrying Krum!'

Krum took Hermione's last words like a slap to the face. 'But - ' he blubbered. 'Hermowninny, I thought…I mean, I vant to…'

Sighing, Hermione turned to face Krum. 'I'm sorry, Viktor, but…well…' Hermione thought of re-telling how she'd managed to infect everyone with love potion, but figured he probably wouldn't understand if she did. 'It's a very long story, but the bottom line is, I can't marry you. I'm sincerely sorry.'

This was music to Harry and Malfoy's ears. Meanwhile, Krum's parents, sensing discord, came over and started babbling incoherently to everyone in Bulgarian. During the mix up, Harry guided Hermione away.

'Hermione,' he said, standing before her. 'I'm so happy you're not marrying Krum. It means I can still do this...'

Hermione caught her breath as Harry knelt down on one knee. He fumbled in his pocket, and then pulled something out...something that looked a lot like a ring case. Ron, who'd also found his senses, looked as though he wouldn't mind loosing them again. 'I don't like where this is going…' he muttered, looking upon Harry and Hermione with morbid anticipation.

'Hermione Jane Granger,' Harry began, while Ron moaned 'oh god!' from the background. 'I'm so happy I met you. You're my best friend, but I can't pretend I don't want more. I want to know you completely, I want grow old and have babies with you…'

'Oh _god_!' said Ron more forcefully, as Harry persevered, opening the ring case to reveal a beautiful ivory-gold, diamond ring. Hermione's heart thumped into overdrive. She was going to pass out, she thought. Surely, any minute now…

'I love you. Marry me?'

But Malfoy wasn't going to allow this for much longer. He bulldozed Harry clean out of the picture, and knelt down in front of Hermione instead.

'Hermione! Please don't say yes to Potter until you hear me out.'

And with that, Malfoy unearthed a ring case from within his robes too! When he opened it, Hermione gasped - enclosed was a silver skull ring, identical to the Dark Mark, complete with dark green bloodstones for eyes. Her stomach turned over. But really, she thought, how could you expect anything less from someone like Malfoy?

'At first I just wanted to shag you, but these last few days have shown me I must be in love with you. Potter's a wuss, marry me!'

Harry put himself back in the picture. 'Get away from her, Malfoy, she's marrying me!' he enforced, pushing Malfoy aside.

'Get real, Potter! She's marrying me!' said Malfoy, pushing back.

'No, me!'

'ME!'

'ME!'

The time had come to pass out, Hermione more or less decided. The last few days had not been kind on her nerves, and three marriage proposals worked to knock her well and truly down. Without another thought on it, she fainted.


	11. Chappie Ten

**You are incredibly beautiful**

* * *

**Dumbledore's Confession**

Drowsily, Hermione opened her eyes. Where was she? She was seated at a desk in somebody's office; it took her a moment to realise it was Professor Dumbledore's office, and that Dumbledore himself was sitting opposite, patiently awaiting her recovery.

'Glad to see you've joined the living again, Miss Granger,' he said, smiling, while studying her over his half moon glasses.

There was a sudden, sharp pain in Hermione's head, complimented by a pain her gut. Everything came flooding back: Ginny giving her the love potion, being kissed by Malfoy, kissing Harry, the Quidditch match, Krum's travelling wedding service! She remembered fainting, vaguely. And then, remembering more and more, Hermione concluded the current situation: she'd been brought to Dumbledore's office for questioning, before being sentenced to expulsion.

Dumbledore noted the concern in her face. 'It's all right, Hermione. I'm sure you could've done with a nap. Being proposed to by three different suitors is enough to wear anyone out.'

Hermione panicked.

'Professor Dumbledore, I can explain!'

Dumbledore held up his hands. 'No need. Ginny Weasley has informed me of everything. She admitted to bringing an Aphora Bewitching Potion into the school, and how she then passed it on to you for disposal. Though, predictably, you couldn't resist using it for yourself.'

_This is it _Hermione thought with foreboding_. Any minute now…he's going to kick me out! _But then, Dumbledore said something she could not have anticipated.

'It happens to the best of us. It happened to me when I was your age.'

Did Hermione just hear that? Apparently, she had, because Dumbledore kept talking.

'Her name was Penny Periwinkle,' he explained, sounding far away. 'She was the most popular girl in the year. And on a very ordinary day, a good friend of mine told me he'd learnt to make an Aphora Bewitching Potion, and from the moment I set eyes on it, I was completely at loss.'

'Did…did you make Penny fall in love with you?' Hermione asked charily, still fearing the worst, and happy to be talking about anything other then her. Dumbledore nodded.

'Eventually. But then, of course, I wanted more girls to love me. I wanted Penny's friend Winifred Wormer, who I never fancied in my sanity, to love me. I wanted my own friend, Minerva McGonagall, to love me...'

'_Professor_ McGonagall!'

'Oh yes,' confessed Dumbledore gravely. 'And she's never quite forgiven me for it either.' An impish twinkle appeared in his eyes. 'I spent a week in Greece as a result, doing whatever I could to help make counter-potion for them all. Beautiful country, fascinating history...but my point, Hermione, is the Aphora Bewitching Potion will always trick the bounder into believing it is they who put other's under a spell, when it is really _themselves_ who have been the most affected. A bounder cannot be held responsible for their actions. A moment's eye contact with the Aphora Bewitching Potion puts a little bit of Aphrodite in us all.'

'So,' Hermione began, daring to be hopeful, 'you're not going to expel me, sir?'

'No,' said Dumbledore, casting her a warm smile. 'I'm not going to expel you.'

And just like that, the unbearable weight Hermione had been carrying was lifted. She could sing! But she figured she better not. Despite her happiness, Hermione couldn't help feeling concerned for Ginny.

'Professor Dumbledore, what about Ginny?'

'She's fine,' Dumbledore assured her, 'and will not be expelled either. I owled Mrs Weasley earlier, updating her on all that's passed, and how Ginny accidentally used her potion on Mr Colin Creevey.'

'Colin Creevey!' Hermione blurted out. Ginny had not told her this, out of embarrassment most likely. Again, Dumbledore nodded.

'Yes, I'm afraid. And Ginny never learnt to bound herself to her mother's potion as you did. So, incidentally, Mr Creevey fell in love with Mrs Weasley. The situation was quite interesting. Mr Creevey hit himself over the head with a chair because Ginny refused to lend him floo powder. He wanted to go the Burrow, you see. I'm happy to report he has since left the hospital, cured and his head entirely lump free.'

_So that's how this whole thing got started! _Hermione thought with a smirk. Dumbledore continued to divulge.

'Mrs Weasley made her potion when she was just sixteen years old. So you see, even there, after all these years, she was still unable to part with it. Ties with an Aphora Bewitching Potion can be very strong indeed.'

'Why did she make it in the first place?' Hermione inquired curiously, enjoying this little chat with Dumbledore very much now.

'To woe Mr Weasley, of course,' was his answer.

'Oh!' Hermione said with a laugh, but was then alarmed. 'That doesn't mean Mr Weasley's still under the spell, does it?'

This question provoked a hearty chuckle from Dumbledore. 'No, no! Mr Weasley was only infected for a week. Though, that instance was quite remarkable,' he said, digressing. 'The Aphora Bewitching Potion doesn't always force a recipient to love against their will. Rather, in special cases, it makes the recipient _realise _they've been in love with the bounder already.'

Hermione sat up very straight. 'Realise they've loved you? You mean, the Aphora Bewitching Potion has truth telling powers?'

'In a way, but only if love was true prior to taking the potion. Once Arthur was cured, he was enlightened to the crush he'd had on Molly since fourth year. They haven't been separated since.'

Hermione swore Dumbledore winked at her, though she couldn't be sure.

'As much as I would like to gossip with you for the rest of the day, Miss Granger, I think it time you paid a visit to your fiancée's in the hospital wing.'

**  
Fiancées**

Apart from the school giving her a hard time about using a love potion on Krum, Malfoy _and_ Harry, Hermione couldn't be better! She made a stop at her dormitory room to collect her school bag (she was long overdue for a study session in the library later), after which she went to meet Ron outside the hospital wing. Hermione was pleased to find he'd cleaned up since she last saw him, and that he no longer stunk of cow.

'Krum's been sent home,' said Ron, happy to update her on everything since her faint. 'Dumbledore gave the Aphora Bewitching Potion back to mum...oh! And Pansy Parkinson wants you dead. She thinks you're trying to steal Malfoy from her. I'd watch my back if I were you.'

But Hermione couldn't care less about stupid Pansy Parkinson.

'Ron, how's Harry? Have they cured him yet? Have they cured Malfoy?' Hermione suddenly recalled the counter-potion had to be made in Greece!

'Yeah, they're cured,' Ron confirmed. 'Madame Pomfrey gave them some herbal remedy thingy.'

'Herbal remedy?' said Hermione, confused. 'But, I thought the counter-potion…'

'Oh right, that,' said Ron, realising what she meant. 'Well, Madame Pomfrey said the Aphora Bewitching Potion's a really old recipe, and…' Ron cleared his throat and pitched his voice, sounding like woman, ' "there has been much modern advancement in the field of healing love potions. No need for counter-potion, I can cure these patients faster then you can say spattergroit!" '

This news relieved Hermione, but only slightly. Knowledge of a fast acting herbal remedy would've been far more useful earlier.

'Shall we go in then?' Ron suggested, signaling to door. 'Harry's been asking for you.'

She stiffened. 'What! He has? Oh god, what does he remember? What did he say?'

'Nothing, don't go mental! He doesn't remember anything since being on the potion. But he knows he asked you to marry him, only 'cause the rest of the school does.'

'Oh _god_!' said Hermione again, feeling squeamish. 'How awful for him...' Just what Harry needs, more attention! Ron rolled his eyes at her.

'Hermione, would you relax? Harry doesn't hate you or anything, he really wants to see you, come on!'

Ron led the way into the hospital wing. Hermione stayed determinedly behind his back, until they reached Harry. Harry smiled and asked them sit down. Hermione placed herself awkwardly at the foot of his bed, until Harry said, 'sit here', and Hermione moved to the chair next to him. Ron smirked at her all the while, seemingly entertained at her awkwardness.

'How are you feeling, Harry?' Hermione asked finally.

'All right,' he said, sounding and appearing normal. 'I feel like I've been asleep for a couple of days, though.'

'Harry,' said Hermione, proceeding delicately, 'I just wanted to say I'm really sorry about the potion and everything. I haven't had much control over myself lately. I'm sorry you got caught up in it all.' Harry was not perturbed.

'It's okay, Hermione, don't worry about it. You're not going to be expelled, are you?'

'Of course she isn't,' said Ron elementarily. 'As if they'd expel Hermione Granger from Hogwarts! They wouldn't want to make the rest of us look good.'

Harry laughed at Ron and said 'true', before smiling Hermione's way, who's face suddenly felt very warm. Then, with a note of amusement, Harry said, 'Ah, Hermione…did I really ask you to marry me?'

Ron snickered loudly. 'Yeah mate, but don't worry. You don't have to marry her right away.'

'Exactly,' said Hermione, relaxing and joining in on the joke. 'It would be far nicer to have a wedding in the spring.'

They were all laughing now, until a fourth laugh cut in. Malfoy, lying three beds down on the opposite row, jerked back his bed curtain.

'Ha ha ha!' he laughed sardonically. 'Finding this funny are you, Potter? Your Mudblood girlfriend practically used dark magic on us!'

'Oh, that's fresh!' said Hermione, glaring towards him. She'd never been more pleased to be confronted by Malfoy, considering he was once again, wonderfully vile and calling her a Mudblood. 'As if _you'd_ have any hang ups about using dark magic.'

'Yeah!' said Ron, also glaring at him. 'Get back behind your curtain, Malfoy, or I'll get Madam Pomfrey to go over there and spank you!' But Malfoy resumed his rant.

'I can't believe you're not expelled for this, Granger, it's totally appalling! To think, I almost got married to _you_!' he spat fatally, throwing her his best disgusted face. 'As far as I'm concerned, you should be shipped to Azkaban!'

'Come on, Malfoy,' said Hermione in a fake sweet voice. 'It wouldn't have been that bad marrying me, surely! We could have made it work.'

Malfoy flinched and narrowed his eyes. 'Yeah, you wish Granger!' he sneered, and drew his bed curtain shut, concealed from sight once more. Needless to say, the others did not miss his company.

'Huffy little git, isn't he?' said Ron.

'God,' said Hermione heavily, 'I still can't believe I put _that_ on a love potion.'

'Tell me about it,' Ron concurred. 'Whatever you do, Hermione, don't go experimenting with love potions any more. You obviously have no self-control. I know I would never !'

But Ron was unable to finish what he was saying - Ginny had entered the hospital wing.

'_Ron_!' she cried from the door, her eyes lighting up. Ron was ashen faced.

'Oh _crap_...' he mumbled in a sickly voice. He'd forgotten all about Ginny! Before he could think what to do, she made a run for him.

'Ron, my dearest brother, I LOVE YOU!' she professed, and flung her arms around his waist, squeezing tightly. There was no escape.

'Ginny, _geroff_! You raving nut, let go of me! I can't…breath!'

'I will _not_ let go!' she settled, squeezing harder. Ron's ribs were in danger of cracking. 'I love you! HUG ME!'

Harry and Hermione were speechless.

'Erm,' said Ron, noticing their open-mouthed expressions. 'I'm just gonna go see Madame Pomfrey about something…urgently!'

Ron excused himself and shot down the hallway to Madame Pomfrey's office, Ginny clawing onto him like a crazed cat.

'What was…' started Harry.

'…that?' finished Hermione.

As neither could explain what had just happened, the topic of conversation soon changed.

'I was…I mean,' said Harry quickly, 'Ron and I were worried about you for a while there. Before I was on the potion, I could tell something was wrong with you.'

'Oh! Yes, I know,' said Hermione, embarrassingly reminded of her past behaviour, including Harry's insistent requests for her to look at him. 'That was just the potion stirring me up.'

'Right, of course,' said Harry with a small nod. 'The potion…'

'Yes,' Hermione affirmed, and stood up. 'Well! I hope you don't mind Harry, but Dumbledore gave me the day off so I could catch up on my work. I need to finish that assignment for Professor McGonagall.'

'What, now?' There was a note of disappointment in his voice. Hermione picked up on it.

'Unless…I don't mind staying longer, if you'd like.'

'No!' he said somewhat abruptly, and then stammered, 'I - I mean, you should definitely go do the assignment. I know it's important to you.'

For a brief, shining moment, Hermione fancied she'd caught a familiar look in Harry's green eyes - a look reminiscent to the one he'd given her while on the potion...

_'The Aphora Bewitching Potion doesn't always force a recipient to love against their will. Rather, in special cases, it makes the recipient _realise _their love for the bounder already.'_

Hermione shook these words of Dumbledore's out from her mind. _Don't be absurd, Hermione. Harry couldn't have loved you since fourth year! Everything's back to normal now, don't go spoiling it..._

Clearing her thoughts, Hermione busied herself with her school bag and prepared to leave.

'You've got your Potions book with you,' Harry stated suddenly. Hermione looked up at him. It was a rather odd thing to say.

'Yes, I was thinking I might study it later. If I get the time.'

'Would you mind if I borrowed it for the night?' he asked. 'I should really catch up on some reading for Snape's next class, and I'm not going to be released 'til tomorrow.'

'Of course you can, Harry!' said Hermione with enthusiasm, realising he wanted to study. 'Take some parchment and a quill, too, it's best to take notes.' She passed this all over to him, including an ink bottle, before strapping her bag over her shoulder. 'Listen, I'll come back and visit you after dinner. If Madame Pomfrey let's me.' Harry smiled at the prospect.

'Okay. Bye, Hermione.'

She almost stopped herself doing it. But she'd done it once before...

'Bye, Harry,' she said, and leant over to kiss him on the cheek. 'Happy reading.'

And she left, but not before paying Malfoy a visit.

'Oh Malfoy?' she called airily, and yanked back his curtain. Malfoy, who'd been napping, practically jumped out of his bed in fright.

'_Granger_! How dare you invade my privacy this way! I could've been undressing!'

'Settle down, Malfoy, I've already seen you undressed.'

'You...WHAT!' To Hermione's delight, he looked as though he'd swallowed his tongue.

'I just wanted to advise, when you do decide to undress again, that you take a moment to look at the back of your left shoulder.'

It was obvious, from his bewildered expression, that Malfoy hadn't a clue what she was talking about. Pleased to leave him like this, Hermione exited the hospital wing, smiling all the way to the library.

**  
Realisation**

Harry held Hermione's Potions book to his chest. He didn't know why he'd asked for it. Silly, really. He had no intention to study. He just saw her rummaging through her bag, spied the book, and a voice in his head whispered _you want that_. But why? Not knowing what else to do, he spread the book open and idly flipped through it. Then he stopped. There was something written on the corner of a page...

You're so beautiful

Harry stared. That was _his_ handwriting! He wrote this. But when? _Love potion_ he assessed. He read it over a few times, not that there was much to read. And then, without really thinking, Harry picked up the quill and ink bottle left by Hermione, and made a slight adjustment...

You are incredibly beautiful

It was around this time that Malfoy had seen the back of his left shoulder. His scream filled the room.

'AAAHHH! SHE'S ON MY BACK! MADAME POMFREY, HELP!'

**  
FIN  
**  


* * *

**You'd hate me if I left it there, right? That's why there's a sequel! And so will begin the long and complicated journey of putting Harry and Hermione together - properly! If Malfoy will behave :) I'll begin the sequel, Everybody _Still _Loves Hermione, in a day or two. Thanks again for your support! **


End file.
